<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I Sleep in your Brain? by macsdennis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862971">Can I Sleep in your Brain?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/macsdennis/pseuds/macsdennis'>macsdennis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Completed, F/M, Fluff, Isaac is a detty pig, M/M, Otis and Maeve working their shit out, Post Season 2, Post-Canon, also jean isn’t pregnant bc i said so, also some much needed Eric and Adam content, if Isaac hadn’t deleted the message from Otis, lord help me I love this show, potential smut later, ratings will change, with the help of Aimee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/macsdennis/pseuds/macsdennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Otis leaves the voicemail, Maeve realises who she cares about the most and decides to set the record straight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. my zero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s always been you. I love you.”<br/>
Maeve kept her phone pressed against her ear long after the message finished. She rubbed her face and felt that it was wet; Maeve looked at the sky, expecting to feel rain, before she realised she was crying.<br/>
“You okay?”<br/>
Isaac sat in his chair at the entrance to his caravan, the golden light from the inside spilling out around him. Maeve quickly wiped her face and shoved her phone in her back pocket.<br/>
“Yeah, fine.”<br/>
“Who was that?”<br/>
“Otis. He left me a message.”<br/>
“Saying what?”<br/>
Maeve could feel her eyes welling up again and shook her head frustratedly. She opened her mouth to answer Isaac, but no sound came out. He sighed.<br/>
“Go after him.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
Isaac smirked. “You heard me. Go. Maybe in other lifetime me and you could’ve been a hot ass couple, but I can see how you feel about him. Just go before you chicken out.”<br/>
Abruptly, Maeve leaned down and kissed Isaac on his forehead.<br/>
“Oh, fuck off Wiley, just go!”<br/>
She grinned and turned around.<br/>
This was it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. pot holes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>maeve turns up at the milburn house</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis finally made it home, cold and jittery but feeling, for once, satisfied. Not quite happy, but comfortable with what he’d done. No second guessing, no doubts. He knew it was the right thing.<br/>
“Hello, darling!”<br/>
Jean was sat at the kitchen table when Otis walked in, drinking what smelt like a herbal tea of some sort. “Are you okay, Otis? You look cold, darling.”<br/>
“Yeah, Mum, I’m fine.” He went to walk past her to go upstairs, but abruptly and almost without realising, he turned around and fiercely hugged her.<br/>
The angle was a bit awkward with Jean sat down and Otis, ganglier by the day, stood up, but, after tensing up in surprise for a second, his mother hugged him back. Otis felt her sigh against his chest.<br/>
“I love you, Otis.”<br/>
“I love you too, Mum.” </p><p>Up in his room, Otis flopped down on his bed. Immediately, he checked his phone.<br/>
No new messages.<br/>
No missed calls.<br/>
A tiny seed of doubt was growing in his stomach.<br/>
“Shit,” he whispered. He had just confessed his love to Maeve. Maeve Wiley!<br/>
On impulse, he rang the one person he knew he could talk to.</p><p>“Eric? I’m in a bit of a-“<br/>
“OTIS? You will never guess what!”<br/>
“Eric, I need-“<br/>
“Adam is downstairs WITH MY PARENTS, eating DINNER with them! I’m in the toilet trying not to combust.”<br/>
“That’s great, Eric, I’m really-“<br/>
“I CAN’T cope with this!”<br/>
Despite his annoyance, Otis smiled. “I’m really happy for you, man.”<br/>
Eric suddenly seemed to realise something was up. “Sorry, Otis, I’m just so- what’s wrong?”<br/>
Otis shut his eyes. He didn’t want to ruin Eric’s night. “No, it’s fine, it’s fine.”<br/>
“Otis...”<br/>
“Seriously, Eric, it’s fine. I’ll, I’ll call you tomorrow.”<br/>
“Fine, but you HAVE to tell me what’s up tomorrow or I won’t talk to you.”<br/>
“I promise. Go and see your boyfriend.”<br/>
“MY BOYFRIEND!”</p><p>Otis hung up. He really was happy for Eric, even if he still had his reservations about Adam.<br/>
No new messages. </p><p>He was just about ready to switch off his phone and wait until tomorrow to check again, when he heard his mum’s voice trilling up the stairs.<br/>
“Otis? Someone’s here to see you!”<br/>
His heart tied itself in a knot.<br/>
“Coming, Mum!”</p><p>As he ran downstairs, Otis could feel his hands shaking. His heart was beating a wild, thumping tattoo in his chest.<br/>
He headed into the kitchen.<br/>
A girl was stood with his back to him. He could see her long legs, her leather jacket and dark hair.<br/>
“Otis, Maeve’s here. She said she needs to, hm, talk to you?”<br/>
She turned around. Otis stared. </p><p>“Hi Otis.”<br/>
“Hey, Maeve.”<br/>
Jean looked at both of them in turn. “I’m going to go and watch a bit of telly. Help yourself to snacks, Maeve.”<br/>
Otis barely heard his mother. All he could see was Maeve’s wide, black-ringed eyes looking up at him. She was chewing her bottom lip.<br/>
“Can we talk?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i wish this happened</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. love you so bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>maeve and otis talk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of habit, Maeve violently chewed at her thumbnail as she looked around at her unfamiliar setting.<br/>
Otis’ kitchen was almost the size of her entire caravan. The huge window above the sink let the dull silver light from the moon in, throwing the endless stylish mugs and vagina-esque pictures into focus. The whole house was fashionable and cosy, and Maeve felt completely out of place in it.<br/>
Otis sat across from her at the other end of the large, oak table. Whilst he didn’t look out of place, he certainly looked nervous. Maeve steeled herself.<br/>
“I listened to your voicemail. That’s why I’m here.”<br/>
“I know. I could tell.”<br/>
Silence hung between them heavily. Otis prayed that his mother wasn’t listening in, ready to psychoanalyse him.<br/>
“I almost didn’t come,” Maeve admitted, looking down at her sore fingernails. “I got scared.”<br/>
Otis rarely knew Maeve to be this honest, this raw. It broke his heart to see her so unsure - she looked almost like a child as she avoided his gaze.<br/>
“I’m sorry, Maeve.”<br/>
“What for?”<br/>
“For... everything. I was stupid, and-“<br/>
“Otis, it’s okay, it’s-“<br/>
“No, it’s not fucking okay!”</p><p>Maeve’s face was stricken as she watched the boy sat across from her hit his hand on the table in frustration. His blue eyes were shimmering and his colour was up. “Otis-“<br/>
“Maeve. I love you. You don’t have to say it back, you don’t even have to feel the same way, if you hate me then I understand because I completely deserve it. But, the fact of it is, I love you. So much. I never stopped loving you all this past year, even when I said those things at the party, even when I was with Ola. It’s... always been you. I know I said that already, but it hasn’t changed and it feels like it never will.” He broke off as his voice cracked slightly with the effort not to sob. “I love you.” </p><p>The silence was completely deafening. The wind whistled outside, rattling the window panes. Otis dropped his head and ran his hand through his short hair. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t not say it to your face. I, I get it if you want to leave, I-“</p><p>Maeve stood up, strode around the table, leaned down and kissed Otis on the mouth.<br/>
It was not a long kiss, nor an overly passionate or lusty one. It was a kiss. And yet, somehow, it felt like a shift in the universe; everything seemed to unbalance and then right itself again, as if the entire world slipped on its axis.<br/>
Maeve placed her hand on Otis’ jaw and felt his face lean into her palm slightly.<br/>
She broke it off. Otis gazed up at her, his eyes wide and round, his lips red and slightly parted. </p><p>She smiled and whispered. “I love you too, you dickhead.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this! dialogue! <br/>also love you so bad makes me CRY dude, i’m seeing ezra furman and i know i’m gonna sob when he plays it <br/>possible some aimee in the next chapter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ordinary life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>maeve wakes up in otis’ room</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Maeve woke up feeling very groggy. As she rubbed her eyes and yawned, she realised that she was not in her tiny box room in her tiny box caravan. <br/>This was Otis’s room. <br/>She sat up abruptly. The smell of Otis was all around her; Maeve immediately felt uncomfortable, but managed to breathe deeply and remind herself that this was okay. </p><p>Otis was not with her - Maeve figured he must be downstairs with his mum, then cringed at the thought of having to walk down to the kitchen and talk to the sex therapist. To steady herself, she grabbed her phone from it’s place on Otis’ bedside cabinet and rang the only person she really wanted to talk to. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Aimee? It’s Maeve.”</p><p>A delighted gasp. “Maeve! You’re up early, it’s a Saturday.”</p><p>Maeve flopped back down onto the pillows and continued to talk quietly to her best friend. “I know. Look, I have something to tell you.”</p><p>“Oh my God, what? Did you get kicked off the quiz team again? I’m going to kill Steve if-“</p><p>“No, nothing like that.” Maeve laughed and rubbed a hand over her face. “I... I’m at Otis’ house. In his bed.”</p><p>Silence. Then...</p><p>“OH MY GOD! Did you, did you-“</p><p>“No! He left me... the sweetest voicemail. Aimes, he told me he loves me.”</p><p>An appropriately shocked noise from the other end of the line. “No. Way.” </p><p>“He told me he loves me on the voicemail, so I basically ran round to his house, and... we talked. For ages. Then I kissed him. And I told him I love him too.”</p><p>“Maeve!”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“And do you?”</p><p>Maeve smiled, a self-conscious smile despite being on her own. “Yeah, I do. I love him, Aimes.”</p><p>“Oh, my God! I’m gonna cry, no seriously I am,” Aimee sounded quite choked up. “Then what happened?”</p><p>“Well, after that, we talked some more then we went to bed.”</p><p>“I thought you said-“</p><p>“Yeah, and I meant it. It just didn’t feel right, somehow. It felt like it might, I don’t know. Ruin it? We just lay in his bed and fell asleep together.”</p><p>“No, seriously Maeve, I can’t cope with this. I am so happy for you! This has been such a long time coming, even though he’s been an arsehole I know that he’s the one for you, I just do! I think I’m psychic.”</p><p>Maeve laughed. “Sure, Aimes.” She bit her nails again. “I need to go downstairs. His mum’s here.” </p><p>A small gasp. “Don’t let her therapise you. If you’re free later let’s do something - if you’re not too busy with lover boy, that is!”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll call you.”<br/>And with one last ecstatic, “Oh my God!”, Aimee was gone. </p><p>Maeve took a deep breath, then swung her legs out of bed. She was wearing a sweatshirt of Otis’, so decided to go the whole hog and steal some sweatpants as well. With one last exasperated look in the mirror at her makeup-less face, she headed downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>“Darling, I’m happy that you’re happy, but- Oh, good morning, Maeve!”<br/>Otis turned around, away from his mother, to see Maeve slowly descending the stairs. She was still wearing his sweatshirt but had also thrown on a pair of his bedtime tracksuit bottoms - seeing her in his clothes sent a swell of happiness to his heart. Maeve looked more nervous than Otis had ever seen her, and he could see the telltale sign of her fear by her chewed up nails. </p><p>“Hi,” he smiled at her when she reached him and Jean.<br/>“Hi,” her voice was quiet and unsure, but she was smiling slightly. <br/>Immediately, Jean interjected. “Maeve, would you like some breakfast? We have toast, or bagels, or cereal?”<br/>“Um, no thank you Dr. Milburn.”<br/>“Jean, call me Jean, please. Coffee? Tea? Orange juice?”<br/>“I’m fine, thank you, Dr- Jean.”<br/>“Are you sure?”<br/>“Mum!” Otis looked exasperatedly at his mother. “She said she’s fine.” <br/>Jean lifted her chin up. “Okay, sorry. I’ll excuse myself then, shall I?”<br/>Otis shook his head. “Yes, please.”<br/>As Jean glided into the living room, she called back. “It was lovely to meet you, Maeve!”<br/>“And you, Jean, thank you for having me.” </p><p>Maeve looked down at her feet, encased in fluffy socks. “Sorry. I get awkward around parents.”<br/>Otis smiled at the top of her head. “Well, at least you didn’t climb out the bathroom window to take down a sex pest this time.”<br/>She laughed self-consciously. “Didn’t feel the need to, this time.”<br/>Maeve looked up at Otis. This time, it was him who leaned in to kiss her. The dewy morning sunlight splashed onto their faces through the window, warming them up as they both leaned into the embrace. When they broke apart, Otis did not remove his hands from the sides of Maeve’s face. “Are you okay?”<br/>“Yes, I’m... I’m fine.” She covered his hands with her own. “I’m really happy.” <br/>“So am I.”</p><p>Maeve did end up staying for breakfast, after all. And lunch. And dinner. She didn’t end up seeing Aimee, but her best friend was completely supportive: “Maeve, it’s FINE, I understand, have your dinner! Enjoy yourself! Oh my GOD this is amazing, I love you.” </p><p>As Maeve dozed on Otis’s shoulder watching crappy telly in the living room that evening, he looked down at her and smiled. Finally, he thought. Finally.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahhhh we love aimee <br/>plot will be moving on properly soon with potentially some angst and hopefully some eric and adam content next chapter </p><p>hope you’re enjoying!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. restless year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>otis meets up with eric and adam, maeve gets support from queen aimee</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam abruptly woke up to the sunlight rudely smacking him in the face. He saw Eric stood up by the window, opening the curtains, and threw an arm over his face.</p><p>“Eric... shut the curtains,” he yawned and rolled onto his front. “It’s so early. And it’s a Sunday.”<br/>Eric plopped down next to him on the bed. “Um, Adam. It’s 10 in the morning.”<br/>“Exactly. Early.” Adam’s voice was muffled by the pillow his head was currently buried in. <br/>“No, no, Adam,” Eric rubbed Adam’s broad, bare shoulders, which seemed to have the opposite effect that he was going for; Adam just buried himself further into the mattress. This was how Eric found out that his... boyfriend? That his Adam was not a morning person.<br/>“Didn’t you have to get up early at that disgusting military school?”<br/>All he got in response was a muffled grumble. Eric rolled his eyes and texted Otis back.</p><p>To: dr milburn the 2nd <br/>will be late, adam won’t wake up</p><p>From: dr milburn the 2nd<br/>Just left the house. hurry up!! </p><p>To: dr milburn the 2nd <br/>Ey it’s not my fault my bf is a lazy pig</p><p>From: dr milburn the 2nd <br/>Boyfriend now is it ;)</p><p>To: dr milburn the 2nd<br/>shut ya mouf. see you in a bit </p><p>Otis parked his bike outside the small café and went inside. The cute, trendy little shop offered all-day breakfast; Eric had selected it on this basis and was insistent that they meet here to discuss VERY important matters. <br/>However, it would potentially be a while until Eric and Otis could discuss the Adam situation alone. Because Adam happened to be coming for breakfast. With Eric. And Otis. <br/>He was interrupted from sipping his coffee by a loud tapping on the window next to his head; Otis looked up to see his best friend stood outside waving furiously, before rushing into the café. Adam trailed behind him, looking large and slightly out of place in the building.<br/>“Otis, man!” Eric sat down with his usual flamboyancy and immediately pulled the plate of full English that Otis had ordered towards him. Adam sat down next to Eric rather self-consciously, barely making eye contact with the dark haired boy say across from him. “Tell me everything and I mean EVERYTHING.”<br/>“Hello to you too,” Otis laughed. “Hey, Adam.”<br/>“New kid.” Adam’s form of greeting was short and straight away followed by him tucking into his food. “Thanks. For the breakfast.”<br/>“Otis! Tell me everything, right now.”<br/>Otis sighed. “Well, she spent two nights at mine...”<br/>“WHAT?”</p><p> </p><p>Maeve shut the door to the caravan behind her and immediately pulled out her phone.</p><p>To: scabby queen<br/>You busy?</p><p>From: scabby queen<br/>I’m at Steve’s babe xxx </p><p>From: scabby queen<br/>What’s up? Xxxx </p><p>To: scabby queen <br/>Nah, nothing. Just got back from Otis’s house.</p><p>From: scabby queen<br/>OMG you stayed two nights??? Did you do it yet?? Steve says he’s happy for you!! Big luv from us both!!! Xxx </p><p>To: scabby queen<br/>No!! We didn’t do anything, let alone have sex. I know he isn’t a virgin anymore, but I still want to make sure he’s really ready.</p><p>From: scabby queen<br/>still can’t believe he shagged Ruby!!! She has nice hair but nothing in common with Otis!! Xxx I get you babes, move at your own pace xxx</p><p>From: scabby queen<br/>Did you talk about him and Ruby? or him and you doing the do!!! xxx </p><p>To: scabby queen <br/>No... sounds weird but it wasn’t even really on my mind. It was just nice to spend time with him and if not be weird.</p><p>From: scabby queen<br/>OMG SO CUTE!!!! Xxxx I love this so much. Gtg going for a run with Steve like an actual run! See you at school I LOVE YOU Xxxx</p><p>To: scabby queen <br/>I love you too, Aimes x</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love aimee SO MUCH can you tell, also she 100% texts with loads of kisses and nobody can change my mind</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. splash of light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>monday morning antics</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early on Monday morning, Jean Milburn watched her gangly son move around the kitchen, haphazardly making toast. Her mouth opened before she could check herself.<br/>
“Darling?”<br/>
“Yes, Mum?” Otis still had his back to her.<br/>
She took a deep breath and tried not to use her therapy voice. “Maeve is a very nice girl.”<br/>
Otis straightened up and turned around. “Just say what you want to say, Mum.”<br/>
Jean feigned innocence. “I don’t know what you mean, Otis.”<br/>
He sighed and sat down with his plate. “Mum.”<br/>
“Otis.”<br/>
He didn’t speak, just looked at her with an expression that Jean knew he had learnt from her.<br/>
“She is a lovely girl, and I am very happy that you are happy. Therefore, I think it is appropriate that we have an adult talk about sex, now that you’re in a relationship.”<br/>
Otis sighed. “Mum, you know I know what sex is. I live with a sex therapist. I am a sex therapist!”<br/>
“Unofficially. Illegally, might I remind you.”<br/>
“It wasn’t illegal, it was-“<br/>
“Immoral?”<br/>
“Immoral to charge, but my point still stands that I think I know enough about sex to not have this conversation.”<br/>
Otis began to stand up, but Jean placed a hand on his arm. “Otis. I just want you to know that you can ask me anything-“<br/>
“Mum...”<br/>
“-not as a therapist, but as your mother. I know you were with Ola for a while, but I think it’s pretty safe of me to assume that you two did not have intercourse, so I just want to be clear that if you do plan on having sex with Maeve, you are correct, safe and respectful of her boundaries.”<br/>
Otis stood up and went to grab his school bag. “I know. Can we talk about this later, please? I need to go to school.”<br/>
Jean decided to give up. For now. She sipped her coffee. “Of course, darling. Have a good day.”<br/>
“You too.” </p><p>Aimee clambered onto the bus, then spotted a very rare sight: Maeve running. She just about made it before the vehicle took off.<br/>
“Why’re you here?” Aimee queried as they sat down at the back. “I’m fine on the bus now, I really am.”<br/>
“I know that,” Maeve smiled. “I just wanted to see you.”<br/>
“Aw, babes.”<br/>
The bus lurched forward towards Moordale. “So.” Aimee grinned at her best friend. “How’s Otis?”<br/>
Maeve looked down at her fingernails. “Haven’t seen him since yesterday morning. I’m worried he’ll be all awkward at school.”<br/>
“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Just talk to him like you normally would.”<br/>
“Okay.” Deep breath. “Okay. Yeah. It’s fine.”</p><p>The two girls got off outside the Moordale grounds and walked in with the colourful crowd. It was sunny and vaguely warm, but the air of a reluctant Monday morning hung around as the body of students trudged over the grass to get into the imposing building. Steve immediately jogged up to join them, giving Aimee a smacking kiss on the cheek. Maeve smiled as she saw her best friend relax into her boyfriend, glad that she was slowly recovering from the bus trauma.<br/>
“Can you see Otis?” Aimee queried as the three made their way up the main path to Moordale’s front steps. Maeve determinedly looked straight forward. “Nah, he’ll be with Eric. I’ll see him at break.”<br/>
She didn’t see the look exchanged between Aimee and Steve. As they walked, somebody called Maeve’s name. She turned to see Jackson jogging towards her. “Shit,” Maeve said under her breath. “This can’t be good.”<br/>
Jackson was still devastatingly handsome, Maeve had to admit, but she immediately felt anxious as her ex-boyfriend approached. However, he looked pretty happy.<br/>
“Hey,” he said when he reached the small group. “Hi Aimee, Steve. Maeve, do you, um, mind if I talk to you? Alone?”<br/>
Steve got the hint immediately, but it seemed to take Aimee a while to realise why her boyfriend was tugging her away. “See you later, babes!”<br/>
“Bye, Aimes.” Maeve turned towards Jackson. “What do you want, Jackson?”<br/>
“Woah,” he laughed slightly uncomfortably. “Nothing’s wrong, don’t get defensive.”<br/>
Shit. “Sorry. Didn’t realise.”<br/>
He smiled the charming smile that so many girls (and boys) fawned over. “Look, I just wanted to say I hope there’s no hard feelings. I know I gave Otis a hard time, but I don’t think I was being fair. I’ve realised some shit recently, you know? I just want to make sure you’re happy, and if you and Otis decide to, you know, make a go of it, I wanted you to know I’m completely okay with it.”<br/>
Maeve rolled her eyes and tried not to sound too irritated. It didn’t work. “Thanks, Jackson, for your seal of approval. I really needed it.”<br/>
He laughed again, but good-naturedly. “I know, I know! Sorry, I know you don’t need me to say it’s okay. But, I still care about you - just not like that. So, I was just telling you that I’m happy for you. And Otis, if, you know, anything happens.”<br/>
Maeve considered him for a second, then smiled. “Thanks, Jackson. Really.”<br/>
Then, surprising herself, she leaned up and gave him a hug. For a second he hesitated, then hugged her back. </p><p>“Oh, my God,” Eric said as he took off his helmet. “Look over there.”<br/>
“What?” Otis parked his bike and tried to follow Eric’s completely unsubtle gaze. Then he saw Maeve’s face, turned towards the sun with her eyes closed, over someone’s shoulder.<br/>
Jackson’s shoulder.<br/>
“Why’s she hugging him then? What’s all that about?” Eric continued as they slowly walked up the path.  Otis watched Maeve pull away from Jackson and smile in a way that could only be described as loving. He realised Eric was looking at him, then that he hadn’t said anything in reply.<br/>
“Um,” Otis tried to feel unbothered. “It’s just a hug. I’m not going to dictate who she can hug. She can hug Jackson if she wants. It doesn’t mean anything. It’s fine, why wouldn’t it be fine?”<br/>
Eric stared at him, then burst out laughing. “Okay, Otis. You’re right, it’s fine, they were just sharing a passionate, intimate, loving embrace, alone-“<br/>
“Shut up! It’s fine. It’s totally fine.”<br/>
At that moment, a hulking figure came up to them. Adam Groff put his arm around Eric, who tried and failed to not show the delight on his face. “Alright? Alright, new kid?”<br/>
“Hey, Adam.”<br/>
“Wanna go in?”<br/>
Eric grinned up at Adam. “Yeah, sure. Bye, Otis!”<br/>
Otis smiled, feeling slightly bittersweet, as he watched the two walk off, then realised he was stood by himself. </p><p>“Thanks for that, Jackson.” Maeve pulled away from the hug. Jackson grinned.<br/>
“Hope people don’t think we’re getting back together now.”<br/>
He turned around, then turned back to Maeve looking slightly sheepish. “Think someone might be thinking that.”<br/>
Maeve peered over his shoulder. Otis was stood in the middle of the path, watching Adam and Eric walk into the school. She sighed. “Right. See you later, Jackson.”<br/>
“See you around, Wiley.”<br/>
Maeve locked eyes with Otis as began walking towards him just as he started coming towards her. They met in the middle and stood in front of each other, just as they had when she came back to Moordale. Everyone around them seemed to melt away.<br/>
“Hey.”<br/>
“Hi.”<br/>
He shifted from foot to foot, seemingly not wanting to make eye contact. Maeve decided to break the ice first, but unfortunately so did Otis.<br/>
“We were just hug-“<br/>
“I don’t mind that you and-“<br/>
They both stopped. Shit, this was awkward. Why was it so awkward.<br/>
“I don’t want you to-“<br/>
“It doesn’t matter-“<br/>
“You go.”<br/>
“No, honestly, you start.”<br/>
Maeve took a deep breath. “That hug didn’t mean anything. I know you wouldn’t think that anyway, but he just came up to tell me that, you know. He’s fine with it. And he’s, um, happy. For us.”<br/>
Otis wrinkled his nose slightly. “Why does he need to be fine with... us?”<br/>
“I knew you’d get like this,” Maeve could feel her temper rising immediately. “He was just being nice, Otis.”<br/>
“Well I don’t get why it’s any of his business what we do.”<br/>
“And what do we do? Hmm? What even are we?”<br/>
“Maeve, I don’t want-“<br/>
“Yeah, well I don’t want you to become one of those jealous, controlling boyfriends.”<br/>
Otis stopped looking frustrated and stared at her. “B-boyfriend?”<br/>
Oh, God. “I mean, yeah. If you want.”<br/>
He grinned slyly. “Are you asking me out, Maeve Wiley?”<br/>
She hit him on the arm. “Shut up, you weirdo. No way.”<br/>
A pause.<br/>
“But... would you want that? To be, you know. Official.”</p><p>As a reply, Otis leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled into the kiss; the two pulled apart, and Maeve looked into Otis’s bright blue eyes. “Is that a yes?”<br/>
“Yes. Of course.”<br/>
She smiled and looked down. “Good.”<br/>
The bell rang; Maeve turned around and walked towards the stairs. Otis called after her: “So is that us now? Boyfriend and girlfriend?”<br/>
Maeve turned around. “If you like.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok i know it’s a shit trope but i love the slightly jealous otis trope... more angst to come unfortunately tho, and a proper convo with jean</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. the queen of hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jean gives otis some advice and aimee has an idea</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After another uneventful week at Moordale, Friday finally came around again. Otis was about to get on his bike when someone bounced up next to him.<br/>
“Hey,” Maeve smiled up from Otis’s shoulder.<br/>
“Um, hi,” Otis obviously looked slightly put-out because Maeve immediately looked defensive.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“No, nothing, it’s just,” Otis chose his words carefully. “You look... happy.”<br/>
A pause. Eric shifted slightly. Then, thankfully, Maeve smiled again. “I am happy. Dickhead. So, do you want to do something? Tonight?”<br/>
Otis felt Eric grab his arm (he obviously thought he was being subtle) and tried to ignore his best friend. “Uh, yeah, sure. Fancy going out or, um, staying in?”<br/>
“Staying in. Your place?”<br/>
“Okay.”<br/>
“Cool. I’ll text you.”<br/>
She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, then turned and walked down the path, her big boots crunching on the gravel. Immediately, Eric jumped up and down.<br/>
“Otis, man! Tonight’s the night! THE night, the big night!”<br/>
Otis groaned. “Shut up. It might not be.” </p><p>He swung his leg onto his bike and rode slightly ahead of Eric, who shouted at him the whole ride back.<br/>
“And don’t you want it to be the night?”<br/>
“I don’t know, Eric, I just,” he sighed. “I know I’m not a, a virgin anymore but, you know. She has so much more experience than me, and-“<br/>
“So?” his best friend sounded incredulous. “Otis, you are like a wizard. A sex wizard. You probably know more about Maeve’s vagina than she does.”<br/>
“Don’t day that Eric. And I know the... technicalities, but what if I’m bad at the... real thing? Like with... you know.”<br/>
Otis almost shuddered when he remembered his misplaced confidence regarding Ola. Eric instead seemed to find it hilarious and laughed uproariously. “That was detty, man, absolutely detty.” He seemed to sense that Otis wasn’t in the mood to joke about it and softened his voice slightly. “Come on, it’ll be fine.”<br/>
Otis tried to believe his best friend. They rode the rest of the way talking about the date that Eric was planning for him and Adam, but Otis was barely listening as he worried about his own situation. </p><p>When he got home, he could tell that his mother had been hosting some sort of workshop: there was a huge, labelled model of a phallus stood proudly on the kitchen table. Jean was busy packing up other various, phallic-looking objects that Otis didn’t really want to look at.<br/>
“Hello, darling, how was your day?” Jean smiled at her son, who was pointedly not looking at what looked like an instrument of torture in her hand.<br/>
“It was fine.” A slight pause. Here goes. “Can I, um. Can I talk to you about something?”<br/>
Otis almost saw his mother’s face brighten up. All week, she had been attempting to broach the subject of sex with Maeve to him without much success. And now, here was her son, (almost) willingly going to sit and talk about it with her.<br/>
“Yes, of course! I’ll put these away-“ the instrument wiggled in her hand “-and you put the kettle on.” </p><p>As Otis made two cups of tea, he tried to run through what he was going to ask, or tell, his mother.<br/>
I’m not a virgin anymore.<br/>
I don’t remember much of losing my virginity.<br/>
Maeve is my girlfriend now.<br/>
I want to have sex with Maeve.<br/>
She has more experience.<br/>
What if I’m shit? Oh, God, what if I’m-</p><p>“Tea ready?”<br/>
Jean glided back into the kitchen and sat down at the table; Otis brought the tea over and sat down opposite his mother, feeling very much like he was about to be therapised.<br/>
“Please don’t therapise me.”<br/>
Jean looked slightly taken aback, but recovered quickly. “I’ll try my best, darling. What did you want to ask me.”<br/>
Otis stared down into his cup of tea and took a deep breath, then looked up at his mother, who had her eyes trained on his face.<br/>
“Maeve, um, asked me to be her boyfriend earlier this week. And I said yes, obviously. And we’ve spent a lot of time together. But, the thing is, I want to have sex with her, at some point. I, uh, I have had sex before-“<br/>
“What?”<br/>
Jean looked slightly shocked, but not as mind-blown as Otis thought she would.<br/>
“Um, yeah. I lost my virginity to that girl you met after the party.”<br/>
Jean searched her memory. “The pretty one with the long hair?”<br/>
“Yes. Ruby.”<br/>
“You were drunk, I’m assuming.”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“You used protection?”<br/>
“Y-yes. Yes. And we went to buy the morning-after pill together. Just in case.”<br/>
“Right. And you were... mindful? Of her boundaries?”<br/>
“Yes, Mum, of course. The way she talked about it, if anything I was too mindful.”<br/>
“No such thing.”<br/>
“I know.” </p><p>Jean took a sip of her tea contemplatively before finally speaking again. “So. What’s the problem with Maeve?”<br/>
Otis took another deep breath and just decided to be completely honest. “Well, she knows I had sex with Ruby. We don’t really talk about it. But, the thing is, we haven’t talked about sex at all. I know she has a lot more experience than me but I also know she wants to have sex with me.”<br/>
“How do you know that?” Jean asked sharply. Otis was taken aback slightly.<br/>
“I, um. Just assumed, because we’re-“<br/>
“Never just assume, Otis. If you’re not talking about it now, then talk when you are both completely. Be honest about as much as you feel you can be. I would tell you to be safe and respectful, but I know you will be. But, remember this: never assume that just because you’re in a relationship with someone, that immediately means you have to have sex. Nobody owes you sex, ever.” </p><p> </p><p>Maeve sat on the floor next to Aimee’s bed, her back resting against her best friend’s legs. She was letting Aimee brush out and style her hair before she went to Otis’s house. The sun was setting outside, bathing Aimee’s pink bedroom in a warm orange light.<br/>
“Nothing mental, yeah Aimes?” Maeve could feel some twisting and pulling going on behind her head.<br/>
“Yeah, of course not.”<br/>
They sat in companionable silence for a while as Aimee gently tugged on Maeve’s hair, until the girl on the bed spoke up.<br/>
“Do you think tonight’s the night, then?”<br/>
Maeve sighed and immediately went to bite her already ragged nails. “I don’t know. I don’t know what’s stopping him from making a move. Usually I’d just tell whoever I’m getting with what I want but... it feels different with Otis. It’s like there’s something invisible stopping us. We haven’t even talked about sex since the clinic stopped.”<br/>
Unusually, Aimee was silent.<br/>
Suddenly, she gasped and simultaneously tugged on a piece of Maeve’s hair.<br/>
“Ow! Aimes!”<br/>
“Oh, God, sorry! I’ve just had an idea though.”<br/>
Christ. “Yeah?”<br/>
Aimee scrambled off the bed and sat in front of Maeve, practically vibrating with excitement in her pink fluffy pyjamas. “The clinic.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“The clinic!” Aimee was grinning adorably, her front teeth on full display. “The clin-“<br/>
“Stop saying it!” Maeve tried to get to the bottom of Aimee’s ‘idea’. “What do you mean, the clinic?”<br/>
“Right, so,” Maeve had never seen Aimee look so proud of herself. “If nothing happens tonight, if you still feel like there’s something stopping you, then schedule a clinic appointment for him.”<br/>
“An appointment? With who?”<br/>
“With you! Say there’s someone who needs to talk to him desperately, then pick a time and a place, then meet up with him, then talk to him properly!”<br/>
Maeve looked at her best friend’s excited face and smiled slightly. “I don’t know, Aimes.”<br/>
“Oh, go on, it might work!”<br/>
“I just want to make sure he’s really ready. I don’t want to make him feel like he has to do anything yet.”<br/>
She checked her phone. “Shit, I should probably start walking to his, I said I’d be there by eight.” She stood up and went over to the mirror.<br/>
“Christ, Aimes, I look like a pineapple!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>god i just love writing maeve and aimee, idk why but i had the idea of aimee doing maeve’s hair in my head for ages so i’ve put it in this chapter </p><p>some attempts at proper communication next chapter... we’ll see how that works out for our babies</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. lousy connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>maeve goes to otis’s house</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I really hope my Mum’s not outside the door.” </p><p>Otis and Maeve both looked over to his bedroom door at the same time. They heard a slight rustle as Jean obviously tried to walk away as quietly as possible. Otis put a hand over his eyes as Maeve tried not to laugh. “Sorry. She’s so mental.”<br/>
“Rather her than my mum.”<br/>
He looked down at his girlfriend. They were sat side by side on his bed, their backs propped up against the headboard. </p><p>It was pitch black outside but the room was warm and cosy, The Cure quietly playing from Otis’s big speaker. Maeve’s face was free of makeup, making her look younger. Her hair was down, soft around her shoulders - although the minute she had come into the house, Maeve had told her boyfriend about the hair disaster, curtesy of Aimee, that she had eventually managed to fix. She was in one of his t-shirts and a pair of (and he would never say this to her face) adorable pyjama bottoms.<br/>
Maeve looked slightly regretful that she had said something so vulnerable, which Otis could tell by the way she was avoiding his gaze slightly.<br/>
“Hey,” he gently turned her face towards his. “It’s okay. You know you did the right thing with your Mum, right?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Good. Also, my Mum said in a completely non-boundary overstepping way that you’re welcome to stay here whenever you want.”<br/>
Maeve smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>Otis saw her pupils dilate slightly and he felt his breath hitch. Still with a hand on her jaw, he leaned in and kissed her. He felt her lean into him and kiss him back gently, manoeuvring around so she was kneeling in front of him, making him tilt his head up slightly. Otis’s hands moved down to her waist as Maeve cupped his face, still kissing him. She moved forward, leaving almost no space between their bodies as she took control of the embrace; Maeve’s hands caught in Otis’s short hair and tugged slightly - a whimpering noise caught in the back of his throat, and he almost involuntarily squeezed her waist. </p><p>Abruptly, Maeve broke away. Otis looked up at her, his hair tousled and his lips red. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He looked slightly panicked.<br/>
“Yeah, no, I’m fine,” Maeve moved backwards onto the bed. “Are you... okay?”<br/>
Otis tried to smooth his hair. “Yes. I am, as, as long as you are? Are you?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
Otis paused as he watched Maeve fiddle with her hair as well. “We... we don’t have to do this now. It’s okay.”<br/>
“Okay.”<br/>
The air was thick. Why was this so awkward? Otis didn’t know what to say.<br/>
“I’m going to go. I’m tired. Is that okay?”<br/>
Otis was, again, at a loss for words, but eventually recovered. He tried not to sound disappointed. “Yes! Of course!” Shit, he sounded way too happy. “Go if you’re tired.”<br/>
Maeve looked at Otis shrewdly for a second before moving off the bed and grabbing her things. “Just going to the loo.”<br/>
“Don’t climb out the window!” Otis laughed awkwardly. Maeve barely acknowledged his comment, except to huff out a small laugh. The second he heard the bathroom door shut, Otis groaned and lay back on his bed.<br/>
Why was this happening?<br/>
He sighed and went to stand up, before noticing a... sizeable change in the shape of his trousers.<br/>
Oh.<br/>
Otis heard the bathroom door open again.<br/>
Shit, shit, shit! </p><p>Maeve popped her head back in the door; Otis hurriedly sat back down on the edge of his bed with his legs crossed.<br/>
“I’m going. I’ll text you.”<br/>
“Yep, okay.”<br/>
She seemed to be waiting for him to get up and walk her down the stairs, but gave up after Otis gave her probably the most awkward-looking wave of his life.<br/>
“Bye, then!”<br/>
Maeve smiled tightly and left - a few minutes later, Otis heard a few muffled words from his mother as she apparently showed Maeve out. The front door clicked and he threw himself back down on the duvet.<br/>
“Otis?”<br/>
“Not now, Mum!”<br/>
Otis got out his phone and tried to ignore his guilty boner. </p><p>to: Eric xxxx<br/>
Help. Me. </p><p>from: Eric xxxx<br/>
what?? </p><p>to: Eric xxxx<br/>
Are u with Adam?</p><p>from: Eric xxxx<br/>
he went home </p><p>from: Eric xxxx<br/>
what’s wrong? omg did u have rlly awful sex AHSKSKKSKS</p><p>to: Eric xxx<br/>
NO! Can I come round?</p><p>from: Eric xxxx<br/>
yeah man come round now, stay over. are u actually ok tho???</p><p>to: Eric xxxx<br/>
Yeah just... god Idek. will be round in a bit </p><p> </p><p>Maeve waited until she got way out of sight of Otis’s house before she texted Aimee.</p><p>to: scabby queen<br/>
Oh my God. Help me.</p><p>from: scabby queen<br/>
WHAT? Are you okay??? What happened?? Xxxxxx </p><p>to: scabby queen<br/>
Just left Otis’s house.</p><p>from: scabby queen<br/>
I thought you were sleeping at his?? Xxx</p><p>to: scabby queen<br/>
So did I. It’s so awkward. I don’t even know what happened. </p><p>from: scabby queen<br/>
Come and stay at mine tonight babes xxx we can talk about it &lt;3 xxx</p><p>to: scabby queens<br/>
Thanks, Aimes. On my way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oof... we love a lack of communication </p><p>sorry the pacing is so weird, next chapter will be the same night as well - also will be some good eric content hopefully</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. been so strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>otis is at eric’s, maeve is at aimee’s</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Otis had relayed everything to Eric, he groaned and flopped down on his back onto his best friend’s bed. “I don’t even know what the problem really is. She just left.”<br/>
Eric, clad in lime green silk pyjamas, sat cross-legged next to Otis’s lanky form and appeared to be deep in thought. “You know, maybe you’re both being too careful.”<br/>
Otis sat up, resting on his elbows. “What do you mean?”<br/>
“Well, think about it.” Eric took on a deeply philosophical expression. “You’re terrified of it being bad and you want to make sure you’re being respectful - remember when Ruby told you how many times you asked her if she was okay?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“How many times was it again?”<br/>
“I don’t...”<br/>
“How many?”<br/>
“Like... thirty?”<br/>
Eric looked smug. “Exactly. You’re so worried about it not being good for her that you’re like stopping yourself from enjoying yourself and just letting go, man.”<br/>
Otis lay back again. “But that doesn’t explain why she left.”<br/>
“Wiley’s probably just as worried because, no offence, but you’re still basically a virgin.” Eric gasped dramatically, a hand over his chest. “Maybe she thinks you’re asexual?”<br/>
Otis laughed, putting his hands over his face. “Imagine. Oh, God. What if she does?”<br/>
“Nah, don’t think like that. She doesn’t. Probably.” </p><p> </p><p>Maeve took a drag on her fag and blew it into the dark, muggy air. She and Aimee were sat on the massive windowsill in Aimee’s room; Maeve had just finished recounting what had happened at Otis’s and was waiting for her best friend to process and respond. Mirroring Maeve, Aimee took a contemplative drag before speaking.<br/>
“I don’t really understand what happened, to be honest.”<br/>
Maeve blew out a puff of smoke. “Neither, to be honest Aimes.”<br/>
“So... you didn’t argue?”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“And you kissed?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“And you were definitely horny?”<br/>
“Definitely.”<br/>
“And he was too?”<br/>
“Aimes, I could feel it poking me.”<br/>
Aimee wrinkled her nose. “I hate that. Okay so... why did you leave?” </p><p>Maeve groaned. “Oh, I don’t know. It’s so stupid.” She broke off, but Aimee just waited patiently until Maeve felt like she could speak. “I just panicked. I know how funny he used to be about stuff like this, and I know he had sex with Ruby so he isn’t a virgin, but he’s really inexperienced. I’m just scared that, I don’t know, he’ll think he wants to and then we will and hen he’ll realise he actually didn’t. It’s stupid.”<br/>
Aimee leaned across and put her free hand on Maeve’s knee. “Babes, it isn’t stupid. I think you need to properly talk to him without running away.”<br/>
Maeve looked down sheepishly. “I do have a habit of running away from boyfriends, don’t I?”<br/>
“Yeah, a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Just after midnight, Otis was shutting his eyes to fall asleep when he suddenly turned over in bed to face Eric. “Hey, I never asked how things are with Adam!”<br/>
Eric laughed and kept his eyes shut. “No, I noticed that. It’s cool, you have stuff going on.”<br/>
“No, no, tell me how it’s all going.”<br/>
Eric opened his eyes - Otis could see his white teeth through the dark as he grinned. “Okay, so. He stayed for tea again last night.”<br/>
“And?”<br/>
“Oh my God, Otis, my Mum and Dad LOVE him. He’s so good with parents.”<br/>
“Really? This is Adam Groff we’re talking about?” An image of Adam’s huge penis flapping free at school came into Otis’s brain against his will - he almost shuddered.<br/>
“Honestly, he’s like a new person, like he’s come out of this shell! He was basically flirting with my Mum for the whole dinner, she’s half in love with him already. My sisters are literally obsessed with him, even my Dad called him ‘a nice boy’.”<br/>
Otis was genuinely happy for his best friend, and he said as much. “That’s great, man. So are you, like, official now?”<br/>
Eric sighed and rolled onto his back. “I don’t know, man. He hasn’t really asked and I keep getting too scared to do it, but we’re definitely seeing each other. It’s not just smashing shit in the middle of the night anymore, you know?”<br/>
“Yeah, I know.” </p><p>For the second time, Otis was about to drop off. He was just shutting his eyes when his phone buzzed. </p><p>from: M x<br/>
I love you. </p><p>to: M x<br/>
I love you too </p><p>from: M x<br/>
Can we forget about tonight? </p><p>to: M x<br/>
Whatever you want x</p><p>from: M x<br/>
Going to spend this weekend at Aimee’s. I’ll see you Monday.</p><p>to: M x<br/>
Okay, I love you. again.</p><p>from: M x<br/>
I love you too. Again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry but i LOVE the idea of eric’s parents absolutely falling in love with adam</p><p>i promise maeve and otis will do the do (fairly) soon, I PROMISE</p><p>also just a psa, i know there’s no such thing as being ‘too careful’ when it comes to sex, especially regarding consent, so i hope it doesn’t come across as blasé - i’m trying to make it clear that they both want to have sex but they’re nervous as heck</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. early rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>otis goes for a coffee with someone unexpected</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>to: Ruby Matthews<br/>
Hey. can we meet up? I need to talk to you</p><p>from: Ruby Matthews<br/>
Who dis? </p><p>to: Ruby Matthews<br/>
Otis </p><p>to: Ruby Matthews<br/>
Otis Milburn </p><p>to: Ruby Matthews<br/>
we had sex? Did you not save my number?</p><p>from: Ruby Matthews<br/>
Yes OMG otis I know who you are! I only save my friend’s numbers. Why do you want to meet up?? I’ve got a full day today, lots of people to see and I’ve got a spray tan at 2 </p><p>to: Ruby Matthews<br/>
It can be quick if you want. I just need to talk to you about our night together? </p><p>from: Ruby Matthews<br/>
omg PLEASE don’t tell me you’ve given me something?? I will fucking sue you for all you’ve got if you have and then murder you </p><p>to: Ruby Matthews<br/>
No! I promise. I just need to ask you some things about what went on. Can we just grab coffee? it really won’t take long I promise </p><p> </p><p>Otis chucked his phone down onto Eric’s bed before getting up and stretching. He started getting his things together as Eric walked into his bedroom, clad in a kimono that matched his silk pyjamas with a towel wrapped around his head. The two moved around Eric’s room in that happy silence that only best friends can achieve, until Otis’s phone buzzed on top of the duvet. Otis thought nothing of it, until he heard a very dramatic gasp from behind him. He spun around, dropping his duffel bag with a thud on the floor. Eric was sat with his mouth wide open, staring at the illuminated screen of Otis’s phone. Otis immediately snatched it up, his heart pounding. </p><p>from: Ruby Matthews<br/>
Fine. Starbucks on the highstreet at 12, I’ll have a venti iced vanilla latté with almond milk &amp; an extra espresso shot. Better not take too long</p><p>Eric seemed to be in a state of shock. “What in Jesus’s name are you doing texting Ruby Matthews? THE Ruby Matthews?!”<br/>
Otis felt his face heat up violently. “It’s not-“<br/>
Another gasp. “Are you having an affair? A rendezvous?”<br/>
“No! I’m just-“<br/>
“Please tell me you’re not going to have sex with that evil queen again, she is a queen but a very, VERY evil one nonetheless.”<br/>
“Eric!” Otis shouted, exasperated. Eric put his hand over his mouth, signalling that Otis was now permitted to speak, but his eyes were still wide. “It’s nothing like that. And she isn’t that evil. I know she can be... abrasive, but she isn’t all bad.”<br/>
Eric looked like he was having a very difficult time staying quiet, but he managed it somehow.<br/>
“We aren’t having an affair, we’re just going for coffee so we can... chat. About sex.”<br/>
“Chat about... sex? With... Ruby Matthews?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
A prolonged pause. The two maintained eye contact for a beat too long, until Eric practically exploded. “Explain? Explain please?”<br/>
“Oh for God’s sake!” Otis sat down next to Eric with a long-suffering sigh. “If you must know, I’m going to ask her about... you know, that night. We’ve already talked about it but I just want to know if there’s anything I should have, or could have done to make it better. For her. Just so, I guess, I know more what I’m doing with Maeve.”<br/>
Eric shook his head. “Right. Isn’t this nightmarishly similar to that clock thing with Ola? You know Ruthie’s told nearly everyone about that now? All the lesbians at school are calling you DJ Hammer-hands.”<br/>
“What the fuck? Don’t laugh!”<br/>
Eric immediately sobered up, but couldn’t hide the slight smirk on his face. “Sorry, sorry! Very bad Eric.”<br/>
Otis took a deep breath and stood up. “It’s different because this time, it isn’t just tips from a website or a book, it’s an actual girl who can be honest, and candid, and tell me what girls might generally... like.” As much as Otis knew about the technicalities of sex and all of the therapy that went with it, he knew in his heart that there was a lot more to the actual sexual acts. Hopefully (he was almost on the verge of praying) Ruby could help him with that.<br/>
He grabbed his duffel bag. “I need to go, I’m meeting her in an hour.”<br/>
Eric readjusted the towel on his head and raised his eyebrows. “Well, good luck, you brave, brave man.” </p><p> </p><p>At quarter past one, Otis was sat in a window seat of an over-crowded Starbucks with a rapidly cooling flat white and an iced vanilla latté that was slowly becoming more watery than milky. No sign of Ruby yet. She must be busy.<br/>
Just as Otis was about to bite the bullet and text her, he happened to look up and see a swathe of shiny, dark hair glide past the window. The door to the coffee shop opened and Ruby Matthews, in all her expensive, perfumed glory, entered. Perching her eye-wateringly bejewelled sunglasses on top of her head, she scanned the small Starbucks until her eyes landed on Otis. He waved awkwardly; Ruby gave no signal that she had seen him, just stalked over to the table and sat down, placing her (undoubtedly very expensive) leather handbag carelessly on the windowsill. </p><p>“Sorry I’m late,” she said, not sounding sorry at all. “Got held up at the nail bar.”<br/>
Otis eyed her nails, which were very long, very shiny and very red. “It’s okay. Got your coffee.”<br/>
She picked it up and took a long sip, staring into Otis’s eyes. He felt weirdly uncomfortable as she continued to drink, not breaking eye contact.<br/>
Finally, she stopped drinking. “So. Why am I here?”<br/>
Otis leaned forward and cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I, uh. I know we aren’t massively close, even after we, um...”<br/>
Ruby raised one perfect eyebrow.<br/>
“You know. But I need some advice.”<br/>
The eyebrow ascended even further. “Advice? About what?”<br/>
Here goes. “Ruby. You’re the only girl I’ve had sex with. I still can’t remember much of it but, I, uh, I’m not sorry we did it. I just need some advice on how to... make it... you know. Good. For the girl.”<br/>
Ruby took another sip of her coffee before speaking again. “Are you serious?”<br/>
“Y-yes. Yes.”<br/>
She flipped her hair back and leaned forward imposingly. “Look, I’m going to be honest with you. You don’t need advice from anyone, least of all me. Word is that you taught Aimee Gibbs how to wank, so I think you’re fine on the female pleasure front. Also, you’re like a sex guru anyway, aren’t you?”<br/>
“I mean, not quite. I was a virgin sex therapist up until very recently.”<br/>
“Whatever. What I’m saying is that you probably know more about sex than anyone at the school. So, if you’re planning to plough Wiley, don’t overthink it. You were fine in bed, and that’s a promise.”<br/>
Otis stared at her. “How-how do you know about-?”<br/>
Ruby somehow managed to scoff, roll her eyes and flip her hair back all at once without looking completely deranged. “Come on, Otis. I know everything.”<br/>
“Right.”<br/>
He sipped his coffee.<br/>
“And you said I was... fine in bed?”<br/>
Another eye roll. “I already told you, yes. You were drunk and a virgin but you weren’t bad, which is more than most guys can say. Okay? So just don’t stress about it.”</p><p>Ruby got up and grabbed her bag, flipping her hair once again. “Got to go, things to do.”<br/>
Very unexpectedly, she leaned down and gave Otis a quick, vanilla-smelling hug. “Don’t you dare tell anyone how nice I’ve been to you.” Otis smiled. “Of course not.”<br/>
“Thanks for the coffee.”<br/>
Ruby swished out of the shop, already gossiping down the phone to someone as she left. </p><p>from: Eric xxxx<br/>
How was ur rendezvous lover boiiiiii</p><p>to: Eric xxxx<br/>
Shut up</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>can you tell i have a huge crush on ruby matthews<br/>also ruthie is an underrated character and i just love the idea of a load of lesbians talking shit about otis’s fingering techniques</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. anything can happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>bonus adam and eric scene!! </p><p>warning: VERY light smut like basically none at all</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Adam. Adam! Come on, stop it.”<br/>
Eric soothingly tried to comfort the larger boy to apparently no avail. Adam sat hunched over on the edge of Eric’s bed, refusing to look at him.<br/>
“This is so embarrassing.”<br/>
It was slightly embarrassing, Eric had to admit. But it was also endearing.<br/>
“Adam, it happens to everyone.”<br/>
“It’s still embarrassing.”<br/>
Eric lay his head on Adam’s shoulder and rubbed his back.</p><p>After Otis had left, Eric called Adam to ask if he wanted to do something. They decided on lunch on some diner (Eric graciously let Adam choose), and it was decided that they would walk. Adam had headed over to Eric’s to pick him up and flirt with his mother before heading into town, but things had got slightly out of hand in Eric’s room. They had ended up fully clothed but very rumpled on the bed, Eric on top of Adam, making out aggressively. Eric had felt his heart rate speed up, his skin was on fire wherever Adam touched him. Eric felt electric as he rocked against him. He went to bite Adam’s throat - and suddenly heard a cross between a groan and a whimper above him. Eric felt Adam’s body shake underneath his, then go limp. There was silence.<br/>
“Did you just..?”<br/>
“Fuck.”<br/>
Adam (gently) pushed Eric off him and stormed out of the room; Eric heard him in the bathroom, cursing quietly to himself. He felt slightly dazed at what had just happened. It was kind of hot. </p><p>Now, they were sat together on the edge of his bed. Eric could still feel how hot from embarrassment Adam’s face was.<br/>
“I’m really sorry.”<br/>
Eric looked at Adam’s truly sorry face and almost cried. “Adam. It’s okay, it’s really not a big deal.” He smiled. “Honestly? It was kind of sexy.”<br/>
Adam’s brow furrowed. “How?”<br/>
“Well, just the fact that you find me so hot and irresistible and gorgeous that I made you come in your pants.”<br/>
Adam groaned, but at least he was smiling. Eric loved it when he smiled - it was so rare. “Shut up.”<br/>
Eric was still laughing when Adam leaned in to kiss him. It was not as passionate as their last one, which was probably for the best. They broke apart at the same time. Adam leaned his forehead against Eric’s.<br/>
“Do you...” he was almost whispering. “Do you want to be my boyfriend? Officially?”<br/>
Eric moved backwards to take in his entire face. “Seriously?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Yes.” Eric couldn’t stop the grin from spreading over his face. “Yes. Of course. Yes.”<br/>
“Is that a yes then?”<br/>
“Shut up. Yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok i don’t think adam and eric were actually officially boyfriends at the end of s2? correct me if i’m wrong idk but AGH I LOVE THEM </p><p>i’ve read a lot of stuff about adam/eric being a toxic pairing bc of their history. i don’t really agree, i think there’s a lot more to the relationship than the closeted bully trope. i love adam’s character development and i think the writers did really well in that eric didn’t just let adam come back into his life without any consequences or reaction. what do u all think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. if only the wind would blow me away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>maeve feels alone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Otis watched Ruby leave the coffee shop, Maeve and Aimee were busy working a good few miles away.<br/>
“Right. Done.”<br/>
Maeve lifted her head up from where it had been resting on the table. She and Aimee were sat in the massive Gibbs’ house equally massive kitchen, a steaming cafetière sat between them. Aimee moved her work triumphantly into a position that Maeve could see.<br/>
“Ta-dah!” she said with a flourish. “What do you think?”</p><p>An elaborate mind-map sat in front of Maeve. She knew Aimee liked mind-maps but... Christ.<br/>
“Talk me through it?”<br/>
Aimee looked as though Christmas had come early. “In the middle, we have the question: how do we get Maeve Wiley and Otis Milburn to talk about sex?” She had taken on an almost teacherly air; Maeve could not help but smirk at how seriously her best friend was taking this situation. </p><p>“So, we have a few scenarios to look at. Firstly, you two never ever talk about sex and you just see what happens.”<br/>
Maeve shook her head decisively. “Definitely not. I’m not doing what I did with Jackson, we need proper communication.”<br/>
“Secondly, then. You just go for it, head first, without discussion.”<br/>
“Hard pass. I need to know his boundaries.”</p><p>Aimee stopped what she was doing and stared at Maeve. “I’ve just realised how ridiculous this is, babes. Just talk to him! It shouldn’t be this difficult.”<br/>
Maeve sighed. “I don’t know why it is. I don’t want to fuck anything up.”<br/>
Aimee took her hand across the table. “You won’t, I promise. I always worry I’ve fucked things up with Steve - the other day, I accidentally bit his bellend, I thought he’d go mental. But we laugh about it now.” She paused when she saw Maeve’s shocked face. “He went to the doctor’s, they said it’s all fine. It only bled a little bit.” She smiled gently. “So I really think that it’s not as scary as you’re telling yourself it is.”<br/>
“Thanks, Aimes.”<br/>
Aimee tapped the piece of paper again. Her nail rested on the word ‘clinic’. “Or you could just go with the original plan?”<br/>
“What plan?”<br/>
Aimee raised her eyebrows. “The plan where you set up a clinic appointment so you’re forced to talk about it.”<br/>
Maeve bit her nails, looking and feeling very unsure. Aimee looked into her eyes encouragingly.<br/>
“It’s a good plan, babes.”<br/>
“Okay.”</p><p>After a long and pensive walk home from Aimee’s house, Maeve let herself into the caravan. She had successfully managed to avoid Cynthia, but still shut the curtains immediately in case she was spotted. Shrugging off her jacket, Maeve flopped down onto the sofa. Everything was silent, even the usual bustle from the caravan site was weirdly quiet.<br/>
As much as Maeve resented her Mum, it was weird having the caravan back to herself again. No grubby little hands snatching at her food, no arguments with Erin - Maeve often found herself worrying that she was simply a younger version of the same woman. She knew that she was clever, much more clever than Sean and definitely more than Erin, but the self-doubt came swarming in as it always did, and she found herself gripping a cushion tightly to her chest like a child.<br/>
An unwelcome memory resurfaced - Sean shouting at Erin. The caravan never had anywhere to hide, so all arguments were in the open to be heard by everyone. Maeve remembered curling up on the sofa, screwing her eyes shut and hugging a cushion close to her body like a shield as she listened to her brother scream at her Mum. Useless, worthless, piece of shit. How can you call yourself a mother? Just look at you. You’ve fucked us both up. Look at you.<br/>
Maeve almost laughed at the irony of the memory - the fact that Sean, even younger than Maeve herself was now, could stand and call Erin a worthless waste of space, and then find an excuse to fuck off by himself just a few years later. It was the ultimate hypocrisy. </p><p>She shut her eyes, and immediately saw Otis’s face. Maeve knew that she should call him, she should feel her way through this horrible emptiness with her boyfriend by her side. But, somehow, she felt more alone than ever. </p><p>The silence in the caravan wasn’t broken as she cried, because she muffled her sobs in the cushions that were scattered around her. </p><p> </p><p>Far away from Maeve Wiley, Otis Milburn parked his bike outside his house and let himself in. His phone buzzed in his pocket </p><p>from: Eric xxxx<br/>
OMG me and Adam are official!!!!!!! </p><p>Otis smiled, but didn’t reply. Instead, he turned off his phone and left it on the kitchen table. Ignoring Jean’s greeting, he ran upstairs and shut the door before lying down on the bed, The Cure at full volume.<br/>
He knew he wanted to speak to Maeve but didn’t know how. So he lay in his room, by himself - thinking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oof this one is quite sad. hopefully some less angsty scenes to come</p><p>maeve breaks my heart so i wanted to really focus on her life after everything with her mum and how hard that would be for her, after everything she’s been through </p><p>also sorry for the late upload i’ve been super busy with school!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>another monday rolls around</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis arrived at school alone on Monday morning. Eric had rung him last minute, saying that Adam was walking him to school - he had sounded simultaneously panicked and excited, a mix that made Otis genuinely worry his best friend was going to spontaneously combust. With Otis’s blessing, Eric walked to school with his “OFFICIAL BOYFRIEND!!!”, leaving Otis without a cycling partner. </p><p>By the time Otis got to the Moordale grounds, the sky, which had been an ominous grey on the journey there, had decided to open up and release a torrent of rain. With the rest of the student body, Otis ran inside, holding a folder over his head. When he reached safety and started to dry off, he looked around for a head of long, dark hair to no avail. He sighed. However, someone else, someone completely unexpected, startled Otis as he shut his locker door. Ola stood grinning up at him, completely soaked. <br/>“Hey!” her manner was a lot more cheery than usual, which was saying something.<br/>“Hey,” Otis replied uncertainly. “How are you?”<br/>“Great, thanks.” Ola continued to smile at him. Otis felt happy that they were on speaking terms, but also fairly uncomfortable with the unexplained cheeriness on a dreary Monday morning. After nothing was said for a few seconds, he cleared his throat. “Are you-“<br/>“I just wanted to let you know,” Ola interrupted him, somehow without coming across as rude. “I’m fine with you and Maeve.”<br/>Otis was suddenly reminded of the conversation between Maeve and Jackson. “Oh, yeah, sure. I’m glad you-“<br/>“Not that it’s any of my business,” she interrupted him again. “But I just wanted you to know there’s no hard feelings from my side, okay?” <br/>Phew. “Okay. Good. I’m glad we can be friends.”<br/>“Me too.” </p><p>Just as Otis was wondering if he could leave to go and find Eric, a tall figure came sloping up to him. The familiar scent of Lily, washing-up liquid and some sort of fruity, unidentifiable perfume, washed over Otis. <br/>“Hey, Otis.” Lily’s large eyes looked him up and down; her hair, tied into two pigtails, made her resemble some sort of alien poodle. <br/>“Hey, Lily, how are-“ Otis broke off when Lily leaned down to the shorter girl and kissed her on the lips. <br/>“Hey.”<br/>“Hey, you.” <br/>Otis felt... not shocked. Surprised? Glad? Awkward, at the very least. He stood, feeling very much like a third wheel, until the two girls broke apart. Ola laughed. “Sorry, Otis, that’s kind of awkward. I forgot to tell you, Lily and I are-“<br/>“Together.” Lily finished her sentence. “Lovers. Not just friends. Girlfriends. Not girls that are friends, but actual girlfriends.” Lily’s small mouth turned upwards into a tiny, tight smile as she looked down at Ola’s grinning face. <br/>Otis smiled. “I’m happy for you both.” He genuinely was very happy that they were happy. </p><p>As the pair walked away from Otis’s locker, the bell for first lesson rang. A cacophony of squeaky shoes filled the halls, but Otis couldn’t hear those big boots stomping through the school, and he couldn’t see those long legs striding towards him, and he couldn’t see those large, black-rimmed eyes searching for him. He sighed and walked to his first class. </p><p> </p><p>Maeve watched Otis shut his locker door and jump as he saw Ola. She watched him awkwardly reach out his arm and brush his hand against Ola’s shoulder as the small girl laughed up at him. Maeve felt an unpleasant wave of jealousy rise up in her like bile, and decided to get to her lesson early. She had walked to school alone and got caught in the rain; Maeve’s hair was plastered to her neck and her jacket was soaked through - not the start to a perfect day. </p><p>Pushing past everyone in her way, Maeve journeyed to Miss Sands’ English classroom, which was blissfully empty and would most likely stay that way until the bell went. She thumped herself down in a seat at the back. <br/>“FUCK!”<br/>The expletive left her mouth before Maeve could do anything - immediately, she clapped a hand over her mouth. The classroom door was open - shit, what if someone heard? Maeve peered anxiously at the door, but all the sodden and sullen students simply walked past. <br/>“For fucks sake.” That expression was distinctly quieter as Maeve lay her head down on the desk. She didn’t even notice the door open until someone cleared their throat above her head. Maeve sat up rapidly and came face to face with Viv. She opened her mouth but nothing seemed to come out. Thankfully, Viv stepped in. <br/>“Are you okay? I heard shouting when I walked past.” <br/>Maeve weighed up how to respond - be standoffish or friendly? Eventually, she gave up trying and slumped back in her chair again. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be that loud.”<br/>Viv shifted slightly awkwardly from foot to foot; Maeve wondered how she coped carrying as many books as she did. “But... are you okay?”<br/>Viv’s earnestness, her real concern about Maeve, a girl who, up until fairly recently, she didn’t like very much, almost made Maeve tear up. “Yeah, I’m... I’m fine.” <br/>Viv cocked an eyebrow, and immediately Maeve was reminded of what they both went though with the other girls when they were all locked together in the stupid library by Miss Sands. That one quirked eyebrow said a lot - I know you’re not okay. <br/>“I’m not fine,” again, Maeve found herself speaking almost without being aware of it. “I’m really not fine.” <br/>Viv huffed sympathetically. “I know you’re not. But, whatever you’re not fine over, I’m sure you will be fine soon. Things always have a way of working out, I’ve found, even if it’s not in the way you plan for them.” Her steadfast, serious way of comforting somehow grounded Maeve slightly. “It will be okay, Maeve.” <br/>The bell rang and immediately Viv sprang into action. “Got to go, first period.” Before she left, she smiled almost shyly at Maeve. “If you need some time away from anything, come and find me in the library and we can do some work together.”<br/>Maeve gave her a small smile. “Thank you, Viv. I will.” </p><p>Miss Sands bustled past Viv holding a steaming cup of tea, her hair slightly damp. More students filed in behind her. She smiled brightly at Maeve. “Good morning, everyone! So, let’s continue today with the nature of Shakespearean tragedy...” <br/>After a full hour of losing herself in Shakespeare, the bell went for break and Maeve was brought back into reality. She immediately left the room before anyone else. Her boots squeaked in the empty hallway. It was the few, silent seconds before students started pouring out of the classrooms. The hallway was deserted - until she heard footsteps and turned around to see a tall, dark haired boy stood at the other end. <br/>Otis caught her gaze and kept it there as the rest of the student body shuffled out of their lessons, banging into lockers, throwing bags, laughing on the way to the common rooms. Maeve and Otis simply stood where they were, looking at each other. <br/>It was only when someone knocked into Maeve’s bag that she was prompted to move; as she walked, Otis began to walk, still not looking away. They seemed to keep doing this, be moving towards each other against the tide, against the current, but never quite reaching where they needed to be - together.<br/>“Hey.”<br/>“Hi.”<br/>Maeve could see from the searching expression on Otis’s face that she must look... sad? Angry? Fed up? She smiled gently to try and reassure him, and then made a split decision as she saw the uncertainty in his blue eyes. Here goes.<br/>“Got a clinic appointment for you.”<br/>Predictably, Otis looked surprised. He scratched the back of his head nervously. “We don’t do clinic anym-“<br/>“I know,” she interrupted him. Maeve knew she had to get this out before she changed her mind. “I know. But this one’s important, and I promise it’ll be the last one.” <br/>Otis still looked doubtful.<br/>“Please? Trust me on this one.”<br/>He looked down and then up again, straight into Maeve’s eyes. “Okay. But we’re not charging.”<br/>“Okay.”<br/>He suddenly looked worried and lowered his voice. “Maeve, if this is about the money, I can-“<br/>A pang of gratitude mixed with irritation filled Maeve’s chest, and she interrupted him again, slightly louder than she intended to. “No! God. No, it’s not about that. Just be in the old toilets at the start of lunch.”<br/>Otis considered her face again with that searching look that Maeve knew he had unconsciously picked up from Jean, before he finally replied. “Fine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this one isn’t very ‘plotty’, i wanted some more introspection especially from maeve before they actually FINALLY talk about how they feel</p><p>also yay some of my favourite gals finally had cameos! i actually don’t mind ola that much and i LOVE lily. i also love viv, she’s such an underrated character and i love the idea of her being a solid friend for maeve</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. watch you go by</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>otis has a mysterious clinic appointment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After break, Mr Hendricks was trying and failing dismally to control his Biology class. Otis had long ago migrated onto Eric and Adam’s table since Maeve had moved next to Aimee, and he was passing his time by watching Adam tap, tap, tap a test tube against the edge of the table. </p><p>“You’ve got a clinic appointment?” Eric said under the guise of talking about the features of the human heart.<br/>
When Otis didn’t immediately respond, transfixed by Adam’s continued tapping, Eric clicked in front of his face impatiently.<br/>
“Oi! Why have you got a clinic appointment? I thought Jean forbade it on pain of death.”<br/>
Adam looked up, vaguely interested. Otis sighed. “She did, but Maeve’s insistent that I go to this one. We’re not charging.”<br/>
Simultaneously, Eric and Adam both turned around very conspicuously to look at Maeve. She was sat at the back with Aimee, leaning over her friend’s book.</p><p>They both turned back, Adam looking indifferent as usual, Eric looking disgruntled. “I don’t get why she would be so insistent on this appointment, though.”<br/>
Otis shrugged. “I don’t know. She really wanted me to do it so I’m just going to go and see what I can do.”<br/>
Eric raised his eyebrows. “Right.” He leaned in conspiratorially. “Have you two... you know. Talked yet?”<br/>
Eric’s completely unsubtle coding made Otis roll his eyes. Adam stopped tapping the test tube to listen. “No. Not yet.”<br/>
Eric clicked his tongue. “Why not, man? I don’t even understand what’s stopping you.”<br/>
“Neither.” Finally, Adam gave some input. Otis shook his head. “I don’t know.” Eric and Adam raised their eyebrows at one another. “I don’t!” Otis continued. “It’s so stupid, I tell her I love her and now I can’t even talk about sex with her.”<br/>
“Plus you’re a sex therapist.” Adam added very unhelpfully.<br/>
“Yeah, that makes this whole situation worse somehow.” Eric agreed. Otis huffed.<br/>
“Thanks, guys.” </p><p> </p><p>Aimee looked up from her work to see Adam and Eric peering over their shoulders from the front of the class. When she caught Adam’s eye, he hurriedly turned back to the front and shoved Eric’s shoulder.<br/>
“Adam and Eric were just looking at us.”<br/>
Maeve looked up from Aimee’s book, her brow furrowed. “What do they want?”<br/>
“Dunno. Have you scheduled the clinic thing with Otis yet?”<br/>
Maeve’s expression darkened further. “Yeah.”<br/>
Her monosyllabic response and thunderous face made it clear to Aimee that she didn’t want to talk about such matters, so she simply squeezed Maeve’s hand and started playing with a Bunsen burner. </p><p>Aimee could always tell when Maeve wasn’t feeling good. For someone who perpetually looked like she was on her way to stab someone, Maeve’s bad days were, at least to Aimee, completely distinguishable from her good ones. When Aimee knew that the awful black cloud was following Maeve, her head bent forward, her eyes were downcast, and her face was impassively stony. Aimee knew that all she could do was hold her best friend’s hand and smile at her until she broke the stone and smiled back. </p><p> </p><p>The bell rang out deafeningly for lunch; Mr Hendricks made one final attempt to assert his authority over the class - “No pushing please guys, and don’t forget the homework!” - and was promptly ignored as everyone began filing out of the room. Otis began packing up his bag and watched Maeve stride out of the room, Aimee in tow. Eric tutted in his ear.<br/>
“What is her problem?”<br/>
“Eric, leave it.” Otis hated snapping at his best friend, but Eric understood and squeezed his shoulder.<br/>
“Sorry, man.”<br/>
Adam subtly slipped his hand into Eric’s, who beamed and flushed. “Shall we go to lunch?”<br/>
“Okay,” Eric turned to Otis. “Tell me about the clinic afterwards, yeah?”<br/>
“Sure. Obviously it’s-“<br/>
“Confidential,” Eric and Adam both finished Otis’s sentence. “Obviously.”</p><p>Otis crunched his way through the abandoned toilets, small chinks of post-storm light filtering through the gaps in the dilapidated ceiling. Leftover rain dripped through, some of it hitting Otis’s head. He peered around, looking for Maeve and his next appointment. Neither were anywhere to be seen.<br/>
Suddenly, Otis heard a noise that wasn’t dripping rain or distant screaming from the playground. He heard a shuffling sound from one of the dirty, broken down cubicles, and then a lighter click. As he watched, smoke curled out of the top of the cubicle.<br/>
“Maeve?” Otis’s voice sounded uncertain to his own ears.<br/>
Silence. Then... “Hey.”<br/>
“Hi.”<br/>
He moved towards the door, hesitating, then pushed it open. Maeve sat smoking, knees bent, on the toilet seat. She looked up at Otis, her black-rimmed eyes wide. Otis’s throat felt constricted as he began to realise.<br/>
“Where’s my appointment?”<br/>
Maeve’s fingers went to her mouth. She chewed her nails before speaking. “She’s here.” She drew a breath in. “I’m your appointment. I need to talk to you. Properly.”</p><p>Otis knew he should ask why Maeve didn’t just talk to him, why she went through the rigmarole of a clinic appointment, but he soon realised that he knew. He knew how difficult it had been, and yet he still didn’t really know why. He felt a surge of something like love when he looked down at his girlfriend - she looked so vulnerable, all Otis wanted to do was hold her, kiss the dark circles under her eyes, stroke her hair. Make her feel okay.<br/>
Instead, he shifted from foot to foot and finally spoke. “How do you want to do this?”<br/>
Maeve took a drag of her fag. “Treat this like any other clinic appointment. I’ll tell you what’s wrong, and you help me work out what to do.”</p><p>Tentatively, Otis sat on the edge of one of the dirty sinks. He looked at Maeve. He knew why she was doing this - she wanted to make it easier by being professional, by sticking to what they both knew. So Otis decided to play along.<br/>
“What’s the problem then, Maeve?”<br/>
Maeve breathed in sharply before putting out her cigarette. Otis watched her try not to bite her nails. As she fidgeted, she seemed to compose a sentence in her head, until suddenly it all flooded out into the compressed silent of the bathroom. </p><p>“I’m in love with this boy, and I have been for a very long time, and I probably was before I even realised how I felt about him. After we fell out, he told me that he loves me. And I said it back, because I love him.” She paused and looked at him intently. “I really, really do. I expected everything to be perfect from then on, but I can’t even articulate to myself what’s wrong. We haven’t even spoken about sex. I know he isn’t a virgin and neither am I, but I somehow feel like we both suddenly are again, like neither of us know what we’re doing. I feel too scared to talk about it with him because... because...” she trailed off and broke Otis’s gaze. Otis could feel his chest tightening. “Because I’m scared I’ll fuck up, like always. And then the spell will be broken and we’ll hate each other again. I don’t want to ruin things, and I don’t want him to regret having sex with me.” </p><p>Otis watched as a single tear rolled down Maeve’s cheek before she impatiently brushed it away. She blew out air from her mouth and looked away from him again with a small, bitter laugh. “This was such a stupid idea.”<br/>
That irony laced in her voice, the self-doubt masked with anger, was what launched Otis into action. Fuck being professional, and fuck being a sex therapist. His girlfriend was sat in front of him after having poured her heart out - he needed to say something, anything.<br/>
“Maeve,” Otis began, and his voice cracked slightly. “I’m sorry.”<br/>
As he apologised, Otis was briefly transported back to that night in his kitchen when Maeve had come round to confront the voicemail situation, simultaneously determined and nervous, and Otis had refused to accept that his apology was enough. It wasn’t this time, either.<br/>
“Otis, I-“<br/>
“No, Maeve.” Otis got up from the sink and moved towards her. Maeve stayed sat down, looking up at him as he towered above her. “Let me say sorry, please. I need to, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry that I didn’t try to talk to you.”<br/>
Maeve got up, still smaller than him, almost folded in on herself. “Otis.” Her voice was nearly a whisper. “I’m sorry, too.”<br/>
They both stood, face to face, merely inches apart. When Maeve spoke again, her voice was hoarse. “Please just... kiss me. Pl-“<br/>
Before she could finish, Otis leaned in. He brought his hands up to cup her face, his fingers tangling in her hair, her body pulled flush against his. Maeve’s arms wound around his back, pulling him impossibly closer. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed, and when the rain began again, pummelling the unbroken bits of the ceiling and dripping on them through the slats, neither of them noticed. </p><p>Eventually, after a hundred years, or maybe just five minutes, Otis pulled away gently. He leaned his forehead down so it was resting on Maeve’s and stared into her eyes.<br/>
“Do you want to stay at mine tonight?”<br/>
Maeve bit her lip.<br/>
“Can you stay at mine instead?”<br/>
Otis was surprised, but something in Maeve’s gaze and her slightly trembling chin told him that she needed him with her, in her own room.<br/>
“Yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>gosh i feel like crying, that was quite emotional<br/>also if you need a good cry, listen to watch you go by, it’s one of ezra furman’s most heartbreaking songs imo </p><p>possibly some smut in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. blown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some alone time in the caravan <br/>WARNING: slight smut ahead</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>Otis’s voice was uncharacteristically low and raspy. His breath tickled the top of Maeve’s head from where it rested on Otis’s thin chest. The caravan was warm and snug; the lights were low and the wind whistled outside, rattling the window panes. Maeve could hear noises from the site, people laughing and shouting, but all she cared about was Otis’s voice close to her ear.<br/>“You.”<br/>“Me?”<br/>“Yeah.” <br/>He shifted, prompting Maeve to turn over. She rested her arms on his chest and balanced her chin. His eyes, still bright blue, were hooded as they stared into hers. She smiled. “I’m happy.”<br/>“Good. I like it when you’re happy.” <br/>Maeve leaned in and kissed Otis lightly on the lips. He hummed quietly and leaned in further. Quickly, the kiss changed from chaste to passionate; Maeve moved up his body until she was straddling him on the sofa bed. As his hands moved to her waist, Maeve could feel them shaking slightly. She pulled back.<br/>“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”<br/>Otis shook his head; his pupils were blown as he stared up at her. “I want to. Maybe not... it. But I’ve waited too long for you. I know I want this, if you do as well.”<br/>In response, Maeve leaned in again and kissed Otis lightly on the forehead. “Then let me make you feel good.”</p><p>Maeve heard him swallow audibly. She kissed him on the mouth once, very lightly, before moving down to his neck. Every kiss or lick she planted was met with a small whimper or a cut-off groan, almost as if Otis was stopping himself from making too much noise despite the caravan being empty. Experimentally, Maeve bit at his throat lightly. She was met with a high-pitched moan, and smiled into Otis’s neck. She felt his hardness underneath her and continued to move down. As her hands slid under his t-shirt, she asked again.<br/>“Is this okay?”<br/>“Yes, yes, it’s fine, it’s more than fine, keep going.”<br/>Maeve almost chuckled at how worked up he was getting from barely anything. Then she really did laugh when she attempted to pull Otis’s t-shirt over his head when it resulted in his arms getting tangled. His laugh was muffled under the fabric. “Shit.”<br/>“Hang on, let me just-“<br/>“If I just get my arm through-“<br/>Finally the shirt was off. Otis’s dark hair was tousled, sticking almost straight up, and his cheeks were flushed. Maeve grinned. “You look adorable.” <br/>He blushed deeper and looked down. “Stop it.”<br/>“No, you do.” Maeve moved his chin up so he had to look at her, mirroring what he had done on the night she fled from his house. Cupping his jaw, she kissed him lightly. “I love you.”<br/>“I love you too.”</p><p>This is what sex should be, Maeve thought to herself as she continued her ministrations on Otis’s neck and throat. Fun. Awkward. Loving. She recalled that, whilst sex with Jackson was usually ridiculously good, she still retained some air of self-consciousness - even when they were officially together, she never felt fully comfortable in bed with him. With Otis, however, it was a different kind of self-conscious. Maeve felt nervous and silly, like a virgin again, but also a huge amount of love for the anxious, blue-eyed boy sat underneath her - and that was enough for Maeve. </p><p>She moved down from Otis’s neck, which now sported a few faint, red marks, and kissed down his skinny chest. “I can count your ribs,” she mumbled.<br/>“Fast metabolism,” Otis’s voice came out almost gasping. “Can’t help it.” <br/>Maeve pulled back - there was a sizeable tent in his jeans that didn’t look very comfortable. “Care to remove these?”<br/>Otis scrambled to unzip his trousers, repeating the t-shirt struggle until they were finally off and his pale legs and green boxers were on display. Maeve’s eyes widened. <br/>“Otis-“<br/>“What? What’s wrong?”<br/>She paused. How could she put this? “Your-your dick is huge.” <br/>Otis looked down at his underwear, almost surprised. “Is it?”<br/>Maeve snorted. “What do you mean, ‘is it’? It’s your dick, you live with it. Trust me, that’s really quite big.”<br/>“Huh.”<br/>“Maybe not quite Adam Groff big, but it’s definitely getting there.”<br/>Otis winced. “Please don’t make me think about Adam Groff right now.”<br/>Maeve snickered. “Sorry.” <br/>Otis smiled, but it suddenly left his face when Maeve leaned down and started kissing down his stomach. “Woah, Maeve.”<br/>“What?”<br/>The expression on Otis’s face was a pained mixture of aroused and concerned. “You don’t need to do... that. I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”<br/>How was he so perfect? Maeve smiled gently. “I want to, Otis.”<br/>“Are you sure?”<br/>“Yes, promise.”<br/>“But-“<br/>“Do you want a blowjob or not?”<br/>Otis grimaced. “I mean. When you put it like that...”</p><p> </p><p>It was fairly quick, but Maeve had predicted that. After they cleaned up, Otis sat up in his boxers and looked concernedly at Maeve. “Do you want me to-“<br/>Maeve cut him off before he could continue. “Otis, it’s fine, I’m not expecting any reciprocity right now. Okay?”<br/>Otis smiled slightly. “Only you could make the word ‘reciprocity’ sexy.” Abruptly, he leaned in and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart, Maeve smiled. <br/>“I’m glad you’re not one of those dickhead guys who refuses to kiss after a blowjob.”<br/>In response, Otis kissed her again. <br/>They lay down on the sofa bed for a while in comfortable silence, this time under the covers, Maeve’s head resting once again on Otis’s bare and cooling chest. She broke the silence.<br/>“So... was it okay?”<br/>He chuckled. “Are you serious? That was absolutely more than okay.”<br/>“I’m glad.”<br/>He shifted to look down at her. “Seriously though. I know it’s... just a blowjob but, you know. It’s more than that. I’m happy we’re actually doing stuff. Obviously our relationship isn’t just based on physicality or sexual attraction but, um, I’m just-“<br/>“Otis. I know. I know. It means a lot to me that you want to do these things with me.”<br/>Otis’s lips turned up into a satisfied smile. “Me too.” </p><p>Maeve reached over and turned out the light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahahah i wrote this and then added the chapter title which turned out to be very fitting </p><p>it isn’t full smut sorry lads but yayyyy finally something happened <br/>possibly some eric/adam next chapter?? we’ll see </p><p>let me know what you think so far, i love reading all your lovely comments!!<br/>much love xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. walk on in darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>another day at moordale plus an unexpected visitor...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maeve woke abruptly, as usual, to weak sunlight creeping in to the caravan. She always woke up immediately with hardly any grogginess, alert and to attention just before her alarm was due to go off. She rolled over, expecting a warm body next to hers, but found nothing. Sitting up, she could see her bed was empty, with only a slight indentation indicating Otis’s previous presence.<br/>
Stretching like a cat, Maeve swing her legs out of bed. Uncertainly, she called out, “Otis?”. No reply. Brow furrowed, Maeve got up and looked around. His bag was gone. As she went to pick up her phone, however, something on the dresser caught her eye. A note with a scribbled message. In lopping handwriting, it read:</p><p>Went home to see Mum and get my books, didn’t want to wake you too early. See you at school x - Otis </p><p>Maeve smiled, stretched, and padded into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. The caravan was cold in the morning so Maeve pulled the sleeves of her sweater down, before realising that it was not hers. She smelled the sleeve and smiled further - Otis. Sitting down at the kitchen table, Maeve pulled out her phone and searched through her contacts.<br/>
“Aimes?”<br/>
“Hi, babes! You feeling better?”<br/>
“Much better. Otis stayed over last night.”<br/>
An excited squeal. “Steve! Maeve said Otis stayed over last night!”<br/>
Maeve rolled her eyes as she heard Steve faintly voicing encouragement in the background. Aimee continued excitedly: “How was it? Did you talk? Did the clinic go okay? Did anything happen?”<br/>
Maeve laughed. “Fucking hell, Aimee, give me a chance. It’s fine, it’s all fine. I’ll tell you more later, we need to be at school in an hour.”<br/>
“Shit!” Maeve could almost see Aimee’s panicked look. “See you in a bit. Love you!”<br/>
Maeve started to say ‘I love you’ back, but Aimee had already put the phone down. She smiled and shook her head fondly. </p><p> </p><p>Yawning, Otis shouted goodbye to his mother and opened the front door, only to be bombarded with a very over-excited Eric, a vision in neon green piercing through the grey morning. Eric grabbed Otis’s shoulders and essentially screamed in his ear. “YOU NEED TO TELL ME EVERYTHING I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DIDN’T TEXT ME LAST NIGHT MAN I AM SO READY TO HEAR-“<br/>
“What the hell is that racket?” a very disgruntled looking Jean in her silk kimono appeared behind Otis in the doorway, armed crossed. Eric immediately quietened down. “Sorry, Jean, I’m just excited because-“<br/>
“Because of school!” Otis shoved his best friend out the door and quickly began wheeling his bike down the path, shouting back to a bemused Jean. “We’re really, um, excited for school and we need to go, right now, because we’ll be late otherwise, so I’ll see you later!” His last words were lost as Otis swung onto his bike and rode away followed by Eric, who shouted a final goodbye to Jean. She raised her eyebrows and returned into the house. </p><p>Eric continued his onslaught on the bike ride to school. Grinning, he continued to probe Otis for details. “So?! What went down?”<br/>
Otis considered for a second. “If I didn’t respect my girlfriend so much, I’d make a really awful joke from that.”<br/>
A few seconds of silence as Eric worked out what Otis meant, then he suddenly swerved his bike and gasped. “Did she-?!”<br/>
“Yep.”<br/>
“No way, man!”<br/>
“Yes way.”<br/>
Eric cackled into the wind. “You detty boy, I can’t believe you got your dick sucked by Maeve Wiley!”<br/>
“Oh, sorry, should I get my blowjobs in the music practice room during detention or is that reserved for just you and Adam?”<br/>
“Shut your mouth.” Eric grumbled as Otis smirked. “Absolutely detty pig.” </p><p> </p><p>Maeve arrived after the long and tedious walk to school, her hair whipping around her face in the wind. Almost straight away, she saw Aimee, clad in the brightest colours imaginable, careering towards her before almost knocking her out in a huge hug. Steve followed closely behind, laden down with books.<br/>
“Hi, babe!” Aimee, as usual, seemed thrilled by absolutely everything. The three sat down on a damp wall, waiting for the first bell. Aimee cut right to the chase. “So. Tell us about last night?”<br/>
Maeve glanced at Steve. “Are you sure you want to-?”<br/>
Steve shrugged. “I don’t mind.” He smiled good-naturedly. “If you two want to chat about girl stuff I’ll just look at my geometry books.” He pulled out a huge book and, just like that, he was switched off from the rest of the world. </p><p>“Wow.”<br/>
“I know,” Aimee smiled fondly. “He’s so dedicated. Anyway,” she grinned and leaned towards Maeve. “Tell me!”<br/>
Maeve blew a long breath out but couldn’t stop herself from smiling slightly. “Well, we kind of argued at first. He didn’t seem pissed off that I’d scheduled a clinic appointment, I think he got it. But we argued, then basically... we made up.”<br/>
Aimee poked her friend on the arm. “And? Then what happened?”<br/>
Maeve suddenly felt fidgety and shy. This wasn’t like her at all to get shy about sex. What the hell? “Well, um. He stayed at mine and we decided to, um, try and take a next step. I wanted to make sure he felt good, so, I, um-“<br/>
“You...?”<br/>
“You know,” Maeve stuck her tongue in her cheek so it protruded. “That.”<br/>
Maeve gasped. “That lucky bastard. Aw, well done babes. Bet that was the most satisfying blowjob you’ve ever given.”<br/>
Maeve laughed and hit Aimee lightly on the arm. “Hey! I’ve only given like... three, maybe?”<br/>
“I hate them.” Aimee looked over Maeve’s shoulder. “Ay up, there’s your man.” </p><p>Maeve turned around to see Eric and Otis stood at the end of the path with their bikes. She caught Otis’s eye; his dark hair stood out starkly, contrasting the light grey morning sky behind him. Maeve saw him smile slightly and he waved self-consciously. She waved back - until her heart dropped.<br/>
Aimee registered the change in Maeve’s face. “What? What is it?”<br/>
Maeve felt her hands start to shake, whether it was with anger or fear she didn’t know. Her heart rate sped up as she pushed off from the wall and started walking down the path, big boots crunching. She could hear Aimee and Steve following behind her but paid no attention to their questions. Maeve was headed straight to Otis and Eric, who smiled at her, but quickly looked fearful as she continued to storm her way up the path. Otis reached his hands out to her.<br/>
“Woah, Maeve, what-“<br/>
Uncaring, she pushed him aside. Now she could hear four pairs of feet following her; Maeve reached the end of the path. </p><p>An awfully familiar face stood eye-level with her. His hair was longer and he had a scrappy beard growing in, but it was unmistakably him. He grinned crookedly, dropped his bags and held his arms out wide.<br/>
“Hey, sis!”</p><p>Maeve mustered all her strength, swung back her right arm and punched Sean in the face as hard as she could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>grr sean has some explaining to do - i’m interested to see if the writer’s bring him back in season 3 </p><p>just to let all you lovely lot know, i’ve recently been diagnosed with a depressive disorder and things have been a bit shit recently. writing this fic (and rewatching the show obvs) has really helped to keep me focused, but i apologise if chapter uploads are a bit slow &lt;3 much love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>straight after the punch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The library was quiet, so Jackson’s sigh echoed a lot louder than he had intended. Viv looked up at him venomously. He slumped back in his chair and threw his pen down on the table. Viv sighed as well, but quieter.<br/>“What is it?”<br/>“Bored.” Jackson knew he sounded whiny, but didn’t care. <br/>“Jackson, you’re the one who asked me to help you with work in your free periods.”<br/>“Still bored.”<br/>Viv rolled her eyes and carried on working. <br/>From where Jackson sat he could see out of the long window behind Viv’s head, which peered out into the long corridor. Defeatedly, he stared out into the empty hall.</p><p>Suddenly, a whirl of colour flew past the window. Very briefly, Jackson could see Mr. Hendricks and the school nurse supporting a figure who had blood profusely pouring out of his nose. Was that-?<br/>Viv huffed and put her pen down to glare at Jackson, who was now stood up and peering along the corridor as the blur of motion ran past. “What is it now?”<br/>Jackson sat down again slowly. “I think that was Maeve Wiley’s brother. And I think his nose was bleeding.”<br/>“What?”<br/>Then, another blur whizzed past and Jackson jumped up again - this time, there was no mistaking who it was. Maeve was being essentially held down as she walked by a flustered Miss Sands and a terrified-looking Otis. Jackson could hear her shouting unintelligibly through the window as he watched her struggle against her captors’ grip. As he watched, Jackson saw Miss Sands escort Maeve and Otis into her classroom, shutting the door firmly behind her.</p><p>“What is going on?” Viv was imperious in her annoyance, but Jackson suddenly saw a crowd of students crashing down the hallway, all of them excited and riled up. A few teachers were pathetically trying to control the crowd to no avail. Almost knocking his chair over, Jackson ran to the door of the library. He snagged the sleeve of a small ginger girl, who turned around and looked at him with an expression of such disgust that Jackson’s heart flipped for a split second. Then he recognised Ruthie, and remembered that she always looked like that. <br/>“What’s going on?”<br/>Ruthie pursed her lips and yanked her sleeve out of his grip. “Wiley absolutely clapped some guy that nobody knows. Punched him in the face then started trying to kick the shit out of him. Hendricks and Sands split them up.” </p><p>Jackson rubbed the back of his head and looked down the corridor; most people were losing interest now they couldn’t see Maeve or Sean, slowly making their way to the lessons they were missing. Jackson looked at Aimee, Steve and Eric, who were all still waiting outside Miss Sands’s room, looking stunned.<br/>“Can I go now?” Ruthie said sarcastically.<br/>“Yeah, sure. Thanks, Ruthie.”<br/>“Whatever.”<br/>Jackson turned back into the library to see Viv stood behind him, looking mildly interested. <br/>“What’s Maeve done?”<br/>Jackson walked past her and sat back down, stumped. “Her brother’s back. Ruthie just told me she punched him in the face.”<br/>Viv raised her eyebrows. “What’s she got against her brother?”<br/>“Don’t even get me started.” </p><p> </p><p>Otis watched helplessly as his girlfriend kicked over a chair, almost screaming in frustration. He felt Miss Sands jump next to him as Maeve’s large boots hit the floor again and again - it was terrifying to see Maeve Wiley, who had been through so much and always looked in control and uncaring, so untethered and angry. <br/>As they watched, Maeve went to hit a bookcase; Miss Sands reached her hand out apprehensively, but Maeve had already stopped herself. Otis could see that her hands were shaking. Suddenly, as if all the air had been pumped out of her, she sank into a chair, looking utterly deflated. <br/>“I’m sorry.” Her voice was a whisper as she looked at the floor. “I’m really sorry, Miss.” <br/>Miss Sands looked at Otis then back at Maeve, her face stricken. Tentatively, she walked over to the crumpled figure in the chair. “It’s okay, Maeve. It’s just a chair. Don’t worry. You’re fine.”<br/>She reached out a hand to touch Maeve’s shoulder - and Maeve all of a sudden broke down, sobbing like a child. The sound of it just about broke Otis’s heart. </p><p>Miss Sands looked again at Otis. “She can’t go to lesson like this.”<br/>“No. I’ll stay with her.”<br/>Miss Sands nodded. “I’ll get you signed out from your lesson. Stay in here with her, I’m going to talk to Mr. Hendricks.” <br/>She left the room with one last worried look at Maeve, before the door clicked shut behind her. </p><p>Otis immediately rushed to Maeve’s side. As soon as he reached her, he wrapped his long arms around her; Maeve curled into his chest and cried, wetting the front of his shirt. He stroked her hair and let her get it all out. <br/>Otis wasn’t a violent person, but when he thought about what Sean had put Maeve through and the sheer audacity he had to rock back up into her life, expecting it to all be okay again just like that - he thought Maeve was right to punch him in his stupid face. Otis even thought about doing worse to him, but the pragmatic side of him knew that Sean, although a lot shorter, could probably snap him like a piece of dry spaghetti. </p><p>Maeve sniffed and slowly pushed away from Otis. He took his arms away but stayed close to her. She looked up at him - in all honesty, he had to admit, she looked a mess. Her eyeliner was running down her face in streaks, her eyes were completely bloodshot and her lips were chapped from biting them. But Otis still thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.<br/>“You okay?”<br/>Obviously she wasn’t okay, but Maeve knew he meant was she done crying, the promise that she could carry on if she needed to unspoken but understood. Maeve sniffed again and nodded. She rubbed her face then tutted when she saw the black streaks on her fingertips. “I’m so embarrassed.”<br/>“Hey, come on,” Otis rubbed her back soothingly as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Miss Sands understands. And I do as well. I get why you’re so angry at Sean, he abandoned you. He’s not really who you want to see rocking up at school unannounced for the second time.”<br/>Maeve sighed quietly. Then, “Can you see if Aimee’s outside? She’ll have makeup wipes in her bag.”<br/>“Do you want her to come in?”<br/>Maeve lifted her head from Otis’s shoulder and rubbed her eyes, smudging her makeup further. “No. Tell her I’m fine and I’ll call her later.”<br/>“Okay.” </p><p>After a short conversation with Aimee in the corridor - “Tell her I love her loads and I hope she’s okay and I’ll call her later and I’m going to make her another cake that’s better this time and tell her I love her again!” - Otis returned to Miss Sands’ classroom. Maeve was sat in the same chair, feet up with her chin on her knees. She looked simultaneously helpless and defensive; Otis once again felt like crying when he thought about everything she had gone through. Instead, he just handed her over the wipes. <br/>“Here.”<br/>“Thank you.”<br/>Maeve began to wipe her face, but huffed in frustration. “I don’t have a bloody mirror, I can’t see what I’m doing.” <br/>“Let me.” <br/>Otis knelt down in front of her and took the wipes from her hand. <br/>“Close your eyes.”<br/>Gently, he wiped her messy, tear-stained face. He caressed her cheeks and kept a light touch under her eyes until, finally, her face was clean. Maeve opened her eyes to gaze into his.<br/>“I love you,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”<br/>As gentle as before, Otis kissed her forehead. “Don’t be sorry about anything. I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wee woo wee woo it’s the angsty fluff brigade!! poor maeve </p><p>little jackson and viv cameo plus my fav angry ginger lesbian ruthie &lt;3 </p><p>if you haven’t, pls read the notes on the previous chapter just in case i’m late/behind on uploads! lots of love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. transition from nowhere to nowhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>our least favourite wiley is back</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>from: Otis<br/>are you gonna be okay on your own?</p><p>to: Otis<br/>Yeah. Just got home. No idea where Sean’s gone.</p><p>from: Otis<br/>Who cares. want me to come round later?</p><p>to: Otis <br/>Maybe. I’ll see how I feel. </p><p>from: Otis <br/>Ok, I love you</p><p>to: Otis <br/>I love you too.</p><p>The stand-in headteacher, Mrs. Smith, whilst looking like a female version of Mr. Groff, was a lot more understanding than her predecessor. Aimee was prepared to go into her office all guns blazing and demand that Maeve be sent home after her trauma, but Mrs. Smith had already organised it and signed Maeve off for the rest of the day, although she had given her a customary ‘talking to’ for using physical violence. Mrs. Smith had also told all teachers to keep a look out for Sean Wiley. After being cleaned up by Mr. Hendricks, he had been escorted off the premises and nobody had seen him since. After all the dramatics, Maeve had walked home by herself, massaging her bruised knuckles all the way. </p><p>Fucking Sean. Maeve almost growled to herself in frustration as she thought about his stupid face grinning at her, arms outstretched, expecting to be welcomed back. Well, she thought, no way I’m giving in as easily as last time. It was going to take more than some chocolate-chip pancakes. Maeve finally reached the caravan door and struggled to find her keys in her bag.<br/>“Hey, Frogface.”<br/>Maeve jumped and spun around. Sean appeared from behind the caravan, sporting a whopping new black eye and a very red nose. Maeve turned away.<br/>“Fuck off, Sean.” <br/>“We need to talk. I’m sorry, okay?” <br/>“What did I just say?”<br/>Maeve was still trying to open the door. She felt Sean smirking and gave him what she hoped was the dirtiest look she could muster. Eventually, finally, the door gave way.<br/>“Goodbye, Sean.”<br/>“Woah, not so fast, Frogface!”<br/>Maeve went to shut the door behind her but it jammed on Sean’s foot. Sean swore and kicked the door open further. <br/>“Just fuck off, Sean! I don’t want to speak to you!”</p><p>Maeve stormed into the kitchen area. Sean, as nonchalant if he was coming home from a long day at work, dumped his duffel bag on the sofa. “You can’t avoid me forever.”<br/>Maeve turned around and gave her brother a withering look. “Actually, I think you’ll find you’re the one who’s been doing the avoiding. I’ve been in this caravan for nearly eighteen fucking years.” <br/>Sean winced. “Ouch. Okay, I deserved that.”<br/>Maeve sat down heavily and glared at her brother who, for the first time, looked uncomfortable.<br/>“Well?” she said sarcastically. “Care to enlighten me?”<br/>Sean ran a hand through his too-long hair. “Look, after the whole prom thing-“<br/>“Oh, you mean when you started dealing to students and I had to take the blame to save your arse and subsequently got kicked out of school?” <br/>Sean looked at his sister. “I didn’t know that, Maeve.”<br/>She looked away from him. “Didn’t you ever wonder why the police didn’t come after you?” <br/>“Thank you.”<br/>“Don’t fucking thank me, Sean.” Maeve leaned forward threateningly with gritted teeth. “I wish I hadn’t done it. You left me again, even when you used to condemn Mum for it. I don’t want you here.”</p><p>Sean rubbed a hand over his stubbly face. He looked stricken, a far cry from his usual unbothered self. “You don’t mean that, Frogface.”<br/>“Don’t call me that.”<br/>“Sorry. Maeve. You don’t mean that.”<br/>“I promise you, I do.” <br/>Sean looked down at his baby sister who had a lifetime of disappointment and pain behind her hard eyes. She sat glaring up at him with her arms crossed, until surprisingly she spoke again.<br/>“Mum came back.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“I got rid of her.”<br/>Sean swallowed. “What do you mean?”<br/>“She started using again, so I got rid of her.”<br/>“Shit.”<br/>Slowly, Maeve stood up until she was eye level with her brother. <br/>“You should be in prison with her.” <br/>Sean stepped back.<br/>“Maeve-“<br/>“Get. Out. Of. My. Caravan. I don’t want to see you, ever.” </p><p>Half an hour later, Maeve lay, alone, on the sofa, all the lights off in the caravan. Her phone buzzed next to her. </p><p>16 missed calls </p><p>from: scabby queen <br/>Are you okay babes? I’m worried about you xxx call me </p><p>from: Otis<br/>how’s it gone with Sean? call me when you can, I’m worried </p><p>Maeve turned her phone over so she couldn’t see the screen and shut her eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>more maeve feels :( can this girl pls catch a break?? sean will be returning later on unfortunately </p><p>also i can’t believe i forgot to mention this but in this canon jean is not pregnant bc i wasn’t a fan of the writers’ decision regarding that, therefore i’m pretending it doesn’t exist lol </p><p>also thank you all for your lovely comments both about the work and about my health! means the world xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. good book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>eric is stressed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis gnawed at his lip and checked his phone again: no new messages. Eric rolled his eyes.<br/>“Man, calm down. She probably just needs some time to decompress, she’ll call you when she’s ready.”<br/>Otis stared at his screen for another thirty seconds before conceding and turning the sound off. “You’re right. I’m sure she’s fine.” He bit his nails in a very Maeve-esque way. “Right?”<br/>“Right.” <br/>There was a short pause. Otis looked up at his best friend, who seemed to be hovering above the bed with some anxious energy. As Otis went to open his mouth to ask Eric what was wrong, he blurted it out.<br/>“Adam wants to have sex!” <br/>Otis blinked. “Right. And-“<br/>“And he doesn’t want to be on the bottom and I said I would but I’m really nervous because his dick is so massive!” <br/>Otis blinked again. “Okay. Okay, um. We can-“<br/>Eric threw himself, facedown, onto Otis’ bed. “Oh my GOD, I can’t do this! It’s too stressful.”</p><p>Otis rubbed his best friend’s back soothingly. “Hey, we can work this out. I’ve got books for stuff like this, don’t worry.”<br/>Eric looked up menacingly. “Otis. His dick, if you remember, is the size of two Coke cans, and that is not an exaggeration.” He almost shuddered. “I’ve seen it.” <br/>“So have I. So has everyone.” <br/>Eric face planted again and groaned. “How am I meant to fit that in my arse?” <br/>Otis rolled his eyes and rubbed Eric’s back again. He furtively checked his phone - no new messages.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi guys sorry this is such a short chapter!! obviously most of you have probably heard about the exam situation in the UK due to covid-19, i’m not taking my a-level exams which has shit me up a little bit, but i’m working through these feelings and trying to find ways to stay occupied! </p><p>longer chapter soon i promise - now we all have a lot more time on our hands!</p><p>i hope you’re all staying safe and healthy during this weird period, lots of love to you all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. devil’s haircut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sean comes back and talks to otis</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>to: Aimee Gibbs<br/>Have you spoken to Maeve at all? she isn’t answering my texts or calls :/ </p><p>from: Aimee Gibbs<br/>No!! I’ve tried her as well, nothing! I’m getting really worried xx</p><p>to: Aimee Gibbs<br/>Let’s see if she’s at school today and if not we’ll go round later? </p><p>from: Aimee Gibbs<br/>Okay thanks Otis xxx </p><p>Wednesday morning. The Milburn kitchen was bathed in a grey, sluggish light from the struggling morning sun. Otis put his phone down on the kitchen table and stared into his coffee so intently that he didn’t hear his mother approaching behind him, clad as usual in her kimono. <br/>“Morning, darling.” Immediately, Jean sensed something was wrong. “What’s the matter?”<br/>Otis rubbed a hand over his face. “I’m worried about Maeve.”<br/>Jean sat down with her therapist face on. “And why is that?”<br/>Otis tried to pick up his coffee to take a sip but noticed his hand was trembling slightly, and he felt his eyes grow hot and prickly. Jean’s expression became even more concerned.<br/>“What’s wrong with Maeve, Otis?”<br/>Otis took a deep breath. “She lives on her own in a caravan. She’s used to it, but I worry about her. Her mum’s a junkie who recently came back but got arrested because Maeve called social services, and her brother came back again after abandoning her for the second time. He turned up at school and Maeve... she hit him. Really laid into him, I’ve never seen her that angry, that uncontrolled. She went home from school yesterday morning and now she isn’t answering any of my messages or calls, or anything from Aimee.” Otis impatiently brushed away a stray tear that rolled down his cheek. “I’m just really worried about her.” </p><p>There was silence for a moment as Jean seemed to process all the information laid out in front of her. Finally she spoke, and her voice was laced with quiet shock. “I had no idea Maeve lived alone. That poor girl.” Slowly, she reached across the table to take Otis’s hand. “I completely understand why you’re worried, my darling. Go to school, and if she’s there then talk to her, let her know she has people who want to help her. If she isn’t, come straight home and we’ll work something out.” <br/>Otis shook his head. “Me and Aimee were going to go round-“<br/>“Come home, Otis. If she’s deliberately isolating herself, the last thing she’ll want is two people barging into her home. Come home, bring Aimee if you need to, and we will figure out what needs to be done.” </p><p> </p><p>Otis texted Eric and told him he was going to cycle to school alone. When he reached Moordale, cold but uncomfortably sweaty from the unpredictable Autumn weather, Otis immediately spotted Aimee stood anxiously by the bike rack. She trotted towards him as he dismounted his bike. <br/>“Did she text you this morning?”<br/>Otis unstrapped his helmet and sighed. “No.” Aimee nibbled her lower lip agitatedly and wrung her hands together. “I haven’t seen her this morning, I don’t know what to do!”<br/>Otis placed what he hoped was a comforting, steadying hand on her shoulder. “It’s fine. We’ll just get through today and go straight to hers after school and see if she’s there. Okay?”<br/>“Okay.” <br/>Otis grimly watched her walk away to find Steve. He took a deep breath and walked towards the huge Moordale building. </p><p>Eric seemed to sense that Otis did not want to talk about his worried for Maeve, so he managed to keep up an anxiety-ridden narrative about Adam’s penis for the whole morning, thankfully providing a welcome distraction for Otis. By lunchtime, however, Eric had decided to go and meet Adam for some food, leaving Otis wandering around, alone with his thoughts. He made his way through the corridors to get outside, wanting to stay away from the overcrowded canteen, but was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, Otis came face to face with Jackson Marchetti. <br/>“Oh,” Otis tried to conceal his surprise. “Hi, Jackson.”<br/>“Hey. Look, I know you and Maeve are, like, together now.” Jackson swallowed and actually looked worried. “I was just wondering if you knew where she was? Or if she’s okay? Ruthie told me what happened with Sean yesterday.” <br/>Otis leaned against a locker tiredly. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen her since yesterday, I think I’m going round later to check on her.” He paused. “How do you know Sean?”<br/>Jackson shoved his hands in his jacket pockets slightly awkwardly. “I, uh, met him when me and Maeve were... you know.”<br/>“Ah.” <br/>After a pause, Jackson continued. “Otis, I’m not trying to get back together with her, if that’s what you were thinking. I just-“<br/>“I know,” Otis internally cursed himself for even thinking that - he knew he was still a bit funny about Jackson, but he was also ashamed of himself for thinking that Jackson wasn’t simply being a good friend. “I know. Sorry. I know you’re just worried.”<br/>Jackson smiled charmingly. “Let me know when you hear from her, yeah?”<br/>“Okay. Thanks, Jackson.” <br/>Otis watched Jackson walk up to Viv, who was by her locker, then continue down the corridor with her; he absently wondered if the two of them were together, but quickly forgot it as he thought about Maeve again. Otis couldn’t get her face out of his head: her smeared eyeliner, the absolutely distraught expression, her seemingly overpowering need to destroy everything around her. He had never seen her so uninhibited before - seeing Sean again must have really, truly hurt her. <br/>Eventually Otis made it to the patio near the back gate of Moordale. There, he sat down, alone, and checked his phone again. No new messages. <br/>“For fuck’s sake Maeve.” Otis muttered to himself, then immediately felt guilty. Then, out of nowhere, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Otis jumped up and made a noise that was a cross between a scream and a yelp. Looking wildly around, his gaze eventually fell on the bush just outside the metal fence, where a disheveled looking Sean Wiley was crouching. <br/>“Sean? What the hell are you doing here?” </p><p>The shorter man stood up, brushing leaves off his crumpled denim jacket. His face was bruised badly and he had a crusty split lip; Otis could see his bags by his feet, half concealed in the bush. <br/>“It’s Otis, right?” Sean grinned then winced slightly, putting his hand to the cut on his lip. <br/>“Yes.” Otis could feel his jaw clenching.<br/>“You’re Maeve’s new boyfriend, aren’t you?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>Sean laughed slightly. “Well. You’re certainly different to Action Man who she was dating before. She’s versatile, my sister, I’ll give her that.”<br/>Otis cleared his throat and stood up straighter. “Why are you here, Sean? You’re not allowed on the premises, remember?”<br/>“I’m not on the premises, am I?” Sean wave his hand at the metal bars keeping him away from Otis, a sarcastic gesture that was very reminiscent of Maeve. “I was hoping to run into you, actually, so it’s just a stroke of luck that you happened to be wandering around here by yourself.” <br/>Otis tensed up and tried to keep himself calm. “I don’t want to talk to you. You’ve hurt my girlfriend too much.”</p><p>Sean’s grin dropped slightly and his eyes became steely. “Maeve might be your girlfriend, but she’s my sister. I’m her family.”<br/>“Family shouldn’t abandon one another.” <br/>The shorter man narrowed his eyes and all but glared at Otis, who felt himself blanch. “You don’t know shit about our family. Just how much has Maeve told you?”<br/>“She told me you abandoned her. Twice. And your Mum’s a junkie, who also abandoned her.” </p><p>Sean grinned slyly but humourlessly, and Otis was reminded of some sort of dangerous wildcat. “Maeve will never tell you everything. I’m the only person in this whole fucking world who knows her properly.” He moved closer to the fence and wrapped his scarred hands around the metal bars. “You think you know her, but you never will. My sister is unreachable. She said she loved Jackson and she never really did - I’ll bet she’s said she loves you, right?”<br/>Otis stayed silent. Sean continued, almost hissing. <br/>“Maeve doesn’t love anyone. She can’t love anyone. So don’t kid yourself that you know her, because you don’t.” </p><p>Otis felt physically sick; he somehow formed words in his dry throat. “Why are you doing this? Maeve doesn’t want you.”<br/>Sean laughed. “I’m her brother, dickhead. She’ll take me back, she always does. I’m all she has, and she knows it.”<br/>“Fuck off, Sean.”</p><p>Sean stared at him for a moment longer before picking up his bags. “Off I fuck.” He half-turned to leave, but moved back to the fence. “Don’t kid yourself, man. She doesn’t love you. Give up.” <br/>He left.<br/>Otis sat back down on the concrete and tried not to be sick.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow i really made sean into the worst character ever. it’s what he deserves tbh </p><p>hope everyone is keeping well! remember to stay inside as much as possible but also look after your minds and bodies &lt;3 </p><p>we’ll be checking in on maeve soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. i can change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>otis and aimee go on a mission to find maeve</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Otis, where are you? It’s four o’clock, I told you to bring Aimee back here to work out what to do about Maeve. I sincerely hope you haven’t gone round to her caravan. Ring me back.” <br/>Jean put the house phone back in it’s cradle and sighed. She couldn’t exactly place why she felt so insistent that Otis should consult her on what to do about Maeve; in a weak attempt to therapise herself, Jean concluded that it had something to do with needing to keep control. As she sat down to eat her lunch, Jean also regretfully knew that ultimately, and unfortunately, she still did not fully trust her son to do the right thing by himself.<br/>“Shit.” Jean swore to herself. The big house sounded very empty. </p><p>Aimee was unusually very quiet as she walked beside Otis, who was pushing his bike. They were making their way down the long path through the woods that would ultimately lead them to the top of the hill overlooking Maeve’s caravan site. Otis had politely asked how her day was, but Aimee answered monosyllabically, so he decided to keep quiet for a while. </p><p>Until he realised there was no point concealing what had happened earlier on. </p><p>“Um, Aimee.”<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>Otis stopped walking and held onto his bike. Aimee immediately stopped as well, looking worried. “What’s wrong?”<br/>Otis tried to put on a reassuring expression, subsequently making Aimee look even more concerned. <br/>“Well, um, I spoke to someone today.”<br/>“Who? Was it Maeve?”<br/>“Not exactly.” <br/>“Who, then?”<br/>Otis blew out a long breath. “Sean. Her brother.”<br/>“What?!” Aimee’s expression quickly changed from concern to shocked anger. “When did you talk to Sean? Why were you talking to him? How did that even happen?”<br/>Otis continued to push his bike, Aimee trotting along by his side, her eyes wide with concern. He tried to explain without sounding irrationally angry. “He turned up outside school.”<br/>“And? What did he say?”<br/>Otis avoided her insistent gaze. “Just that... just that he would come back for Maeve. And that she’d always have him back because he’s her brother.”<br/>Aimee snorted derisively. “As if, does he not remember how hard she whacked him? Just because someone’s your family, it doesn’t mean you owe them anything if they’ve treated you the way Sean’s treated Maeve.” <br/>Otis finally caught her eye and smiled slightly. “You’re right.” </p><p>The pair finally reached the site. Otis leaned his bike against a nearby post and turned to Aimee. “Come on. I hope she’s okay.”<br/>“Me too.”<br/>Otis and Aimee wove through the caravans, getting met with a few hostile glances and glares on the way; Otis saw that Aimee was so worried she wasn’t smiling at everyone she came across like she usually did. <br/>When they finally reached Maeve’s caravan, Aimee went to knock straight on the door but was stopped by Otis’s hand on her shoulder. “If she’s in, we need to properly talk this out, and tell her that Sean came back.”<br/>“And if she isn’t?”<br/>“We go back to my house and talk to my Mum.”<br/>“Okay.”<br/>Just as Aimee went to rap on the door again, the two heard a voice from slightly behind them.<br/>“Hey! Who are you two?”<br/>Otis turned to see a boy about his age sat in a wheelchair in the doorway of the adjacent caravan. Surprisingly, the boy said Otis’s name before he could provide it.<br/>“Otis. You’re the boy Maeve goes on about all the time.”<br/>Otis gulped. “I guess so.”<br/>The boy grinned slyly. “And I suppose that makes you Aimee?”<br/>“That’s me.” Aimee smiled uncertainly. “Who are you?”<br/>“I’m Isaac,” the boy replied, still eyeing Otis. “I’m a... friend of Maeve’s.”<br/>“Have you seen her? Is she okay?” <br/>Isaac looked furtively towards Maeve’s caravan. “Saw her come back yesterday. I tried to go round but she didn’t answer so I assumed she wanted to be left alone.” He raised his eyebrows at Otis. “Has she not spoken to you?” Otis grit his teeth. “No. We’re checking on her.”<br/>“Well,” Isaac moved backwards into his caravan, still locking eyes with Otis. “Good luck with that.” </p><p>After Isaac retreated into his caravan, Otis and Aimee faced each other again. Before Otis could speak, Aimee furrowed her brow, stomped up the stairs to Maeve’s caravan door and knocked decisively. <br/>Nothing.<br/>“Try again.”<br/>Aimee knocked again, for longer this time. “Babes? It’s me, Aimee, Aimee Gibbs?”<br/>“I’m pretty sure she knows who you are, Aimee.”<br/>“Bloody hell, okay, I was just making sure.” <br/>Aimee tried again, slightly louder this time. Otis could feel his teeth chattering together as the wind picked up, blowing Aimee’s hair into his face. “Maeve? It’s me. Otis is here too. Go on, say something.”<br/>Otis cleared his throat. “Maeve, it’s me. We just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”</p><p>Then, hard to hear because of the wind but unmistakably there, the sound of a lock moving was behind the door. A shuffling sound, another lock... then the door opened, and Maeve stood at the top of the steps. <br/>Her dark hair was shoved up into a messy ponytail, obviously unwashed and falling all around her face. Dark makeup still stained her cheeks, a full day after the incident had happened. Her clothes were the same as before but rumpled and creased, the flannel looking far too big for her. In short, Maeve Wiley looked a mess. </p><p>When she opened her mouth, Otis saw that her lips were dry and cracked, and when she spoke her voice was deep and rough. </p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>poor maeve :( unfortunately things will get worse before they better but i promise this fic ends happily!! </p><p>also fyi, ezra furman (who as i’ve said before provides a lot of the music for the show) did a cover of lcd soundsystem’s ‘i can change’ which is used in the show for a few scenes - it’s an amazing cover, but i would also really recommend listening to the original! </p><p>hope you’re all keeping safe and healthy x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. hour of deepest need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>otis and aimee try to take care of maeve <br/>WARNING: very, very slight smut and a lot of angst :(</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maeve averted her gaze away from Otis, instead staring down at her hands in her lap. Everything was quiet in the caravan apart from the background noise of Aimee bustling around the tiny kitchen making tea. Otis could see that Maeve was fiddling with her fingers, evidently trying to curb the urge to bite her already ragged and stumpy nails. <br/>“Tea!” Aimee brightly presented three mugs of steaming tea. Otis took a sip, just for something to do, and immediately regretted it; the liquid was still boiling, and also reflected Aimee’s famed inability to do anything culinary. He swallowed hard and smiled tightly at Aimee. “Thanks, Aimes.” <br/>Maeve didn’t move to pick up or even look at her mug. When she had let Otis and Aimee in, she had moved around like a ghost, like all the energy was gone from her body - and now, sat at the small table, she seemed crumpled in on herself. Otis went to hold one of her restless hands. Maeve jerked slightly; Otis pulled back.<br/>“Sorry, I-“<br/>“No, no,” Maeve grabbed his hand back and clung to it tightly. “Sorry. It’s okay.” <br/>Aimee’s big eyes were even bigger than usual as she gazed at Maeve. “Babe, we’ve been so worried about you. Why haven’t you replied to either of us?”<br/>Maeve cleared her throat and looked down again. “Sorry. I just needed to be by myself. I should’ve told you.”<br/>Aimee smiled sympathetically. “It’s always better to talk about stuff like this, babe.”<br/>“I don’t really feel like talking about it to be honest, Aimes.”<br/>“Okay,” Aimee looked at Otis, biting her lip. “Okay, why don’t we all just watch some TV or something? Let’s go clean your face up.”</p><p>Aimee led Maeve into the tiny bathroom, leaving Otis at the table. Before he could think any better, Otis dumped his tea into the sink, silently apologising to Aimee in his head. Feeling restless, he wandered around the small space. <br/>It smelt like her, a clean, warm smell that was unmistakably Maeve. There were books everywhere: Joe Orton on top of the microwave, Margaret Atwood on the windowsill, Sylvia Plath by the television. Walking over to the unmade sofa where Maeve seemingly slept, Otis saw an open and obviously well-thumbed copy of ‘Pride &amp; Prejudice’ - he picked it up, and his eyes fell on a sentence Maeve had underlined:</p><p>“The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it.” </p><p>Shit. That couldn’t be good.<br/>“We’re back!” Aimee’s bright voice prompted Otis to drop the book back onto the sofa and turn around; Maeve was stood slightly behind Aimee in the doorway to the bathroom, her face clean and her hair neater. Otis couldn’t help but smile. Aimee took Maeve’s hand.<br/>“Shall we watch some crappy telly?”</p><p> </p><p>It was dark when Aimee left a few hours later. Otis and Maeve ended up lying on the sofa together, Maeve’s head on Otis’s chest. The TV was on but muted, the screen flickering faintly, providing the only light in the caravan. <br/>“I can hear your heart beating.”<br/>Maeve’s voice was muffled, her breath warm on Otis’s chest through his t-shirt. He smiled and wound a piece of her hair around his finger.<br/>“Good. It means I’m alive.”<br/>“I’m glad you’re alive.”<br/>“Hey, I’m glad you’re alive too.”<br/>“That makes one of us.”<br/>Otis put a hand under his girlfriend’s chin and lifted her head up. Her eyes were so sad and tired, it almost broke his heart. “Maeve, don’t say that. Please. You need to talk to me when you feel like this.”<br/>She lay her head back down and splayed her long fingers across his arm, pulling him in closer. “I know. I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to worry you.”<br/>“And you thought not coming to school and not staying in contact with your boyfriend and your best friend wouldn’t be worrying at all?” </p><p>Maeve lifted her head again; for a moment, it looked like she might explode. Then, unexpectedly, she leaned in and kissed Otis lightly on the lips. As he went to pull away, Maeve leaned in further, scrambling upwards so she could straddling him just like she was when they were last intimate with one another. Breathing heavily, she bit his lip; Otis groaned quietly and snaked his hands around her hips, pulling her in flush to his body. He wanted to cherish her, make sure she was all there, hold her close to him. </p><p>Suddenly, Maeve pulled away. She rested her forehead against his, her eyes dark. “Let’s do it.”<br/>Otis blushed. “W-what?”<br/>“Let’s have sex.” Maeve was breathless as she leaned in to kiss him again. “I want to have sex, now.”<br/>She attacked his neck with vigour, kissing and licking all the way down to his throat. Whilst Otis’s body responded the way any horny teenager’s would to an incredibly attractive girl propositioning sex, something in the back of his mind made him feel... wrong.<br/>“Maeve, I-“<br/>“Don’t talk, shhh, I want this, don’t worry.”<br/>“I just, Maeve, I-“<br/>Maeve pulled back, her eyes wild. “What is it?”<br/>Otis leaned back and tried to catch his breath. He could see from the set of her jaw and the darkness in her eyes that she was pissed off. “Maeve, I just... don’t think you’re in the right headspace right now, given the circumstances.” <br/>Instead of replying verbally, Maeve stared at Otis for a moment then pushed off him, sitting at the end of the sofa away from him. Otis tried to move towards her but she averted her gaze.<br/>“Look, Maeve, you know I love you-“<br/>“Don’t.”<br/>“Are you serious?”<br/>Her head snapped around at his outburst. “About what, Otis? Why don’t you want to have sex with me?” <br/>Otis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The part of him he tried never to listen to, the bad part that everyone harboured, was telling him to just fuck it all and have sex with Maeve. However, when he looked at her again, her hair messy and her arms wrapped around her body, Otis knew it wasn’t the right time. <br/>“Maeve, I’m a part of this relationship too. You know I want to have sex with you... but not right now. You’re not in the right mindset, and I want it to be... special.”</p><p>Instead of relenting, like Otis hoped she would, Maeve glared at him and stood up. “It won’t be special, Otis. Sex isn’t special. Sex is sex, and I know you want it to be all rose petals and candles and soft music, but maybe you should’ve thought about that before you shagged Ruby Matthews at a party when you were off your face.”<br/>“That isn’t fair, Maeve, that’s so not fucking fair-“<br/>“Life isn’t fair, Otis! Get a grip, for fuck’s sake.”<br/>“You can’t tell me to get a grip when you’ve been holed up here for nearly two days avoiding all your problems, leaving me to deal with your psycho brother!” <br/>They were both stood up now, and really shouting. Otis could feel his face getting hot and saw that Maeve was ready to continue screaming at him, but the second he mentioned Sean, she seemed to shrink an inch. Maeve did that terrifying thing again where she curled in on herself - she was so very small all of a sudden.<br/>“What do you mean, deal with my brother?”<br/>Her voice was quiet.<br/>Otis stuttered. “I, um. He c-came to school today.”<br/>“What did he say?”<br/>“I don’t think you should-“<br/>“What did he say, Otis?”<br/>Maeve’s voice was still quiet, but cold and steely. The wind whipped up around the caravan, making it groan. <br/>Here goes. Otis’s voice was flat as he avoided Maeve’s gaze. “He said that you don’t love me, because you can’t love anyone apart from him, so I should just give up on you.” </p><p>The silence was broken by the creaking tree branches outside, desperately trying to stay intact in the howling wind. Otis could hear a tap dripping in the bathroom. He dared to look at Maeve; she stood, arms crossed over her chest like a shield, looking at the floor. <br/>“Do you believe him?”<br/>Her voice was so quiet Otis could barely hear her.<br/>“What?”<br/>“I said, do you believe my brother?”<br/>“No, Maeve, of course not,” Otis went to move towards her but she stepped away slightly, still not looking at him. “Maeve.” His voice broke as he said her name. “It’s not true.”<br/>“What if it is?” Otis saw a single tear roll down her cheek, illuminated by the light from the TV. The weak light made her face look even more hard and angular. “What if he’s right? He’s my brother after all, surely he knows me better than-“<br/>“Maeve, he doesn’t know you,” Otis could feel his composure start to break as his eyes began to prickle with tears. “He abandoned you.”<br/>“Just like everyone does”, Maeve was full-on sobbing now, crying in big waves like a child; it was terrifying. “Everyone leaves me, Otis, and you will as well, so just- just- just get it over with, and fuck off!”<br/>“Maeve-“<br/>“Fuck off! Get out!” Maeve’s voice was broken and hoarse again as she shouted through her tears. Otis could feel himself shaking as he watched her throw herself onto the sofa and sob into the pillows. “Get out. Please.”</p><p>Otis got out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>damn i am in such an angsty mood recently!! sorry i promise it will be fluffy soon just trust the process </p><p>poor poor maeve :( pride and prejudice is my go-to comfort read, i re-read it recently and i always forget just how much i love it!</p><p>again, i hope you are all doing well and keeping safe! hope you are enjoying the story xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. the great unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jean is angry and eric calls adam</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And just what time do you call this?”<br/>
Otis let himself in through the front door and was immediately greeted with a very unhappy Jean Milburn stood by the stairs, hands on her hips. Otis tried to get past her to go to his room, but she stood her ground.<br/>
“Otis, don’t you dare walk away from this.”<br/>
“Stop with the clichés already, Mum. I just want to go upstairs.” He pushed past her and made it about halfway up before Jean replied again, sounding more shocked and angry than before.<br/>
“Otis, I cannot believe you deliberately ignored me and went to see Maeve when I specifically told you not to take this into your own hands!”<br/>
“Told me, or ordered me?” Otis could feel his colour rising as he looked down at his Mum from the stairs. “She’s my girlfriend, Mum, not yours.”<br/>
“There is absolutely no need to be childish, Otis.”<br/>
Otis felt like being childish; he felt like crying and screaming and throwing a tantrum of epic proportions. Instead, he just turned on his heel, stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. </p><p> </p><p>to: dr milburn the 2nd<br/>
is wiley okay? xx </p><p>from: dr milburn the 2nd<br/>
Not really. she kicked me out after aimee left </p><p>to: dr milburn the 2nd<br/>
wtf??? what happened </p><p>from: dr milburn the 2nd<br/>
Don’t wanna talk about it rn. i’ll talk to you tomorrow </p><p>Eric shook his head in disbelief. He went to type a reply, but was stopped by his mother’s voice. “Eric, get off your phone, it’s a family night.”<br/>
Eric rolled his eyes but dutifully put his phone in his pocket. The Effiong clan were all piled into the living room watching TV with a late dinner, a weekly tradition implemented by his mother. Eric himself was squashed into an armchair with Lucille, his youngest sister. She gave him a sly look before opening her mouth. “I bet he was texting Adam.”<br/>
“Ooooh, Adam!” Came the rallying cry from the other sisters. “Shut up, Lucy.”<br/>
“Eric, don’t talk to your sister like that.” Eric’s dad, unsurprisingly the quietest of the bunch, spoke up from his very comfortable and Lucille-less armchair. Eric mother smiled and ignored the hullabaloo. “Oh, Eric, Adam is such a nice boy. Why don’t you invite him to Church with us this Sunday?”</p><p>Shit. Eric felt his heart work itself into a knot. He remembered how awkward it was when Rahim came to Church with them, how he joined in but always seemed to retain an air of superiority, of condescension. Would Adam be the same? Would he feel awkward? Would he think Eric was insane for believing in God? Or would he just straight up refuse to come?<br/>
“I don’t know, Mum...” Eric jabbed Lucille in the ribs with his elbow as she giggled. “I’m not sure if he’d be into it.”<br/>
“Is he even Christian?” Ruby piped up from the carpet.<br/>
“I don’t-“<br/>
“Why don’t you know, Eric?” Samantha rolled her eyes. “I thought he was your boyfriend.”<br/>
Eric thought he might die of embarrassment as he could feel his entire family’s eyes boring into him. Thankfully at that moment, his phone dinged in his pocket, giving him an excuse to turn away. </p><p>from: Adam x<br/>
Want to ring? </p><p>“Eric, your phone-“<br/>
“Look, I’m really tired, I’m just going to go upstairs now, night everyone!”<br/>
Eric essentially ran out of the living room and scrambled up the stairs, hounded by wolf-whistles and screeches from his sisters. Throwing himself down on his bed, Eric scrolled through his contacts to find Adam. The picture he had saved onto his boyfriend’s contact was a candid; Eric remembered the day he took it as if it was yesterday.</p><p>A few days after Adam had leapt onto the stage at school and asked Eric to hold his hand, he turned up at Eric’s house. This time, not in the middle of the night, and not throwing rocks at his window. He had knocked on the front door on a Sunday afternoon. He shook hands with Eric’s Dad, he hugged Eric’s Mum, and he introduced himself to every single one of Eric’s sisters. He had smiled, that rare, beautiful smile that warmed Eric’s heart. After being offered a cup of tea that was swiftly declined for him by Eric, Adam led him by the hand down the road. They walked, and walked, and walked - until Adam told him he wanted to climb the hill at the edge of the woods. The climb had been long and arduous, and Eric struggled to keep up with Adam’s long, muscular legs, but eventually they reached the summit. The day was clear and the sun was shining. Eric remembered that Adam said how happy he was, how he so rarely felt happy but when he was, it was usually because of Eric. As Adam had looked out over the clear view from the hill, Eric took a picture of him; Adam, for once, looked relaxed and natural and... happy.<br/>
Eric smiled at the memory and pressed the call button. </p><p>“Hey, Adam!”<br/>
“Hi.” Adam’s voice to anyone else would sound flat - but Eric knew he was smiling. “You okay?”<br/>
“Yeah, glad you caught me, my sisters were doing my head in...” </p><p>They talked for hours and hours about seemingly everything: homework, Eric’s family, Adam’s Mum, Adam’s Dad, Mr Hendricks and Miss Sands’s love affair, what Eric had for dinner... They talked until well into the morning. It was almost three when Eric rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on his bedside cabinet.<br/>
“Shit, Adam, we need to go to sleep. School tomorrow!”<br/>
He heard Adam laugh quietly. “It’s so weird being back at school. It’s honestly a miracle I got let back in.”<br/>
“Yeah, well thank God you did.”<br/>
Thank God. Church. Eric felt himself jolt fully awake. Should he ask?<br/>
“Um, Adam...” Eric bit his lip nervously before he spoke. “Can I ask you something?”<br/>
“Of course.” Adam sounded vaguely amused. His husky nighttime voice was very sexy, but Eric wouldn’t let himself get distracted.<br/>
“Um, would you want to maybe...” Deep breath, Eric. “Ride your bike to school with me and Otis tomorrow?”<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
Adam laughed again throatily. “Sure. See you tomorrow, Eric.”<br/>
Eric still got a thrill down his spine every time Adam said his name instead of Tromboner.<br/>
“Night. Love you.”<br/>
“I love you too.” </p><p>Before Eric drifted off to sleep, he made sure to say a small prayer. Thank God for Adam Groff.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi!! this is kind of a filler chapter?? as in it’s less to do with maeve and otis, but also i just love writing adam and eric</p><p>somebody brought up to me in my comments last week that (in this fic) whilst jean talks to otis about maeve’s sexual boundaries, she doesn’t talk about his. i apologise if that upset anyone or if anyone felt like i was being unfair when it comes to boundaries/expectations - i want to explore otis’s boundaries deeper, and i thought him refusing sex from maeve when she feels vulnerable would be an interesting plot point. let me know your thoughts! </p><p>as well as that, i don’t want to make it seem like i’m dismissing all the shitty stuff adam did - his character growth is so interesting to me and i really like writing him with eric, and seeing how they balance each other out </p><p>hope you’re all safe/healthy/happy etc etc xx</p><p>p.s. i made up eric’s sisters’ names bc i don’t know them lol </p><p>p.p.s. the pic i described of adam in eric’s phone is from connor swindell’s instagram! </p><p>https://www.instagram.com/p/BdWRvFbhE08/?igshid=cre15wfv83f4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. UPDATE/NON-CHAPTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hi everyone! </p><p>i hope you are all healthy, happy and safe. i am aware that this time is very turbulent and difficult for everyone, so just know that all of you are in my prayers at the moment! </p><p>quick update - i am pausing this fic, i’m not sure how long for, but i will be taking a short break. i’m finding writing and being creative very difficult recently, my mental health isn’t great and it’s taking a toll on me physically as well. hopefully i’ll be able to continue writing soon. </p><p>writing this fic has been so amazing and all of your lovely comments have been blessings, it means a lot to me knowing that my work is being enjoyed by over 100 people! </p><p>sorry for taking this break but i am sure you all understand, and again i hope that every single one of you is staying safe xx</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. cherry lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jean wakes up worried</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the week wore on after their argument on the stairs, Jean could see her son drawing further into himself. Never a great communicator, Otis’s thoughts now seemed to be completely introverted, locked inside his head and refusing to come out. Jean had almost given up trying to talk to him about Maeve; nothing worked. Coaxing, arguing, reasoning - every time Jean attempted to bring up the Maeve situation, Otis shut up like a clam. It was breaking her heart. </p><p>Early on Friday morning, Jean woke abruptly to the sound of the front door slamming. She could hear Eric’s loud voice trailing off as he and Otis mounted their bikes and rode down the path to school. She stretched, then curled into the figure lying beside her.<br/>“Morning, darling.”<br/>“Morning.”<br/>His heart was beating a slow, steady tempo against her ear as she lay on his chest. The dim morning light fell onto Jakob’s face, making his piercing eyes seem softer. He smiled down at Jean.<br/>“Breakfast?” Jakob’s voice was low and gravelly with sleep.<br/>“Yes, please.” </p><p>In the kitchen, the soft sound of rain beat against the windows. Jean could smell the coffee brewing, and she sat down at the table, drawing her kimono tighter against her body. Jakob sat down next to her with two steaming mugs; they sat in comfortable silence for a while, Jean reading the newspaper, Jakob on his phone. Then:<br/>“What’s the matter?”<br/>Jean’s head snapped up in surprise. She attempted to plaster a smile onto her face. “Nothing, darling.”<br/>God, those eyes could see through anything. And she was meant to be the therapist. “Jean.”<br/>“I’d rather not talk about it.”<br/>Jakob sipped his coffee, never taking his eyes off her face. “Are you sure?”<br/>“Yes-“<br/>“Don’t just say ‘yes’ because it’s your instinct. I want to listen, Jean. If you’ll let me.” <br/>Jean used to feel trapped when Jakob was this close; the level of commitment he was ready for terrified her, so she pushed him away - the only man who had ever truly listened to her, who had understood her. Now, after time and apologies and tears, he was back - not just in her bed, but in her very essence. And Jean knew she couldn’t risk losing him again. <br/>She sighed into her coffee. “It’s Otis.”<br/>Jakob didn’t speak, just continued looking at her, patiently waiting for her to continue. <br/>“He’s... retracted back into himself. He won’t speak to me. It’s about this girl, Maeve. The poor girl is completely lost and deliberately isolates herself, and she’s pushed Otis almost completely away.” She could feel her hands trembling slightly as her chest constricted. “I want to help him, but he won’t let me.” <br/>The rain continued hammering against the roof and windows. Jean could feel Jakob’s gaze on her. He reached for her hand under the table. <br/>“He needs time. You can’t fix him.”<br/>Jean’s eyes pricked. “I want to. The amount of love I have for him... it smothers me. I can’t breathe because of how much I love him.”<br/>She looked at Jakob. He was smiling slightly. “That’s what having children is all about, Jean. You would do anything for them, but you have to realise that sometimes, you just can’t.” He squeezed her hand. <br/>“Would you like me to talk to him?”<br/>“Yes, please.”<br/>She leaned in and kissed him gently. “Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tag urself i’m jean’s kimono that pops up in almost every chapter </p><p>hi everyone!!! very short chapter so apologies but i’m back</p><p>thank you all so much for your kind comments, they’ve been so lovely to read through. i hope you’re all safe and healthy - i’m currently marooned in my bedroom as i have a few symptoms of covid, but don’t worry i’m doing okay! it’s giving me time to carry on with this fic</p><p>longer chapters coming soon i promise!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. god lifts up the lowly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jakob gives advice, jean looks lovely and otis makes a decision</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis narrowly avoided the rain starting again as he shut the front door behind him. Almost as soon as he entered the house, the heavens opened and a torrent flung itself onto the roof. He said a small prayer for Eric’s journey home.<br/>
“Hello, darling!” Jean’s voice sounded from upstairs. “Good day?”<br/>
“Fine, thanks.” Otis, as he had become accustomed to doing the past week, lied through his teeth. He chucked his school bag down by the stairs and went to go into the kitchen.<br/>
“Jesus Christ!” Otis almost jumped out of his skin - a large, blue-eyed man was sat at the kitchen table, a laptop in front of him.<br/>
“Oh, Jakob’s here, darling,” Jean called out. “Forgot to say.”<br/>
“Yeah, thanks Mum.” Otis rolled his eyes. “Hey, Jakob.”<br/>
“Hello, Otis,” Jakob’s voice was quiet. “Would you sit down with me?”</p><p>Otis immediately felt uneasy. Whilst he had apologised to Jakob at the insane fiasco of Lily’s production, and whilst he was pleased that his mother finally seemed happy in a relationship, Otis still felt vaguely uncomfortable at Jakob’s presence in the house. His dry humour and wit still reminded Otis of a certain tiny girl with short hair and rainbow jumpers, whom he decidedly did not want to think about very much.<br/>
“I, uh-“<br/>
“Please.” Something in the lilt of Jakob’s accent and his intense gaze made Otis sit down heavily next to him. </p><p>Instead of beginning straight away, Jakob simply looked at Otis. For slightly too long. Just as Otis was feeling himself get irritated, Jakob spoke:<br/>
“Otis, your mother is worried about you.”<br/>
Well. That isn’t what he expected.<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“She said you are... how did she put it? Retracting into yourself.”<br/>
Otis rolled his eyes again and opened his mouth, but was unexpectedly cut off. “Don’t assume that all she wants to do is therapise you.” Jakob leaned forward. “She’s your mother. She cares about you. You must talk to her.”<br/>
“There’s no point.”<br/>
“Why do you say that?”<br/>
Otis sighed, once again feeling childish and petulant in the presence of the older man. What always slightly put him off about Jakob was the air of wisdom that he carried without even being aware of it. Otis was used to his mother’s way of probing deeper, of trying to find out more than he wanted her to, and he could, for the most part, avoid it. Jakob didn’t need to probe, he simply seemed to know. </p><p>“Because she would just want to get involved and go round to Maeve’s and muscle her way in and-“<br/>
“You say that like it is a bad thing.” Not a question, a statement. Otis felt himself flush.<br/>
“Well, no, I-“<br/>
“You are scared your mother will do what you have been avoiding.”<br/>
Again, another statement. Otis crossed his arms, realised he looked defiant, and uncrossed them. His hands suddenly felt too conspicuous. Jakob continued.<br/>
“You don’t want my advice, but I’m going to give it to you anyway because I care about your mother, and I actually care about you. Go to Maeve. She told you to go away, but she needs you to be there.”<br/>
Otis didn’t reply.<br/>
“I know what you’re thinking. How do I know?”<br/>
Shit. Was Jakob psychic?<br/>
“I know because of your mother. She pushed me away. I didn’t come back to her because I thought that is what she wanted, and I thought that is what I wanted. But she needed me as much as I needed her. Your girlfriend is in trouble, you cannot leave her to her own devices, even if that is what she has told you to do. You understand?”</p><p> </p><p>After Jakob left, shouting a surly goodbye up the stairs to Jean, Otis stayed sat at the kitchen table. The rain sounded like static, filling the room. He checked his phone - no new messages.<br/>
“Shit.” Otis surprised himself by speaking out loud. He knew, he really knew, that Jakob was right. Maeve hadn’t been at school all week, she had gone off the radar - how could he be so stupid as to think that that is what she really wanted? That he shouldn’t go after her? </p><p>Maeve had never had anybody to truly catch her. Pushing people away and keeping herself alone was her default. </p><p>“Otis, darling? Can you come and give me a hand?” Jean’s voice called from upstairs. With a start, Otis realised that it was dark outside - how long had he been sat in the kitchen?<br/>
He walked into his mother’s room to see her stood in front of the mirror in a dark, calf-length dress, printed with sprays of indeterminate flowers. On her feet were black heeled sandals; her hair was styled perfectly, swept off her face, and a pair of silver droplet earrings dangled down to her jawline. She turned and looked over her shoulder, and Otis was struck by just how beautiful his mother truly was.<br/>
“Could you zip me up, please?”<br/>
He stepped towards her and gently pulled the zip up the back of her dress.<br/>
“What’s the occasion?”<br/>
“I’m going for drinks with Maureen.”<br/>
“Who?”<br/>
“Maureen Groff? She was married to that disgusting Mr. Groff.”<br/>
Otis started, then shook his head and laughed in disbelief. “You’re going for drinks with Adam’s mum?”<br/>
“Yes, why is that funny?”<br/>
“I just... never mind. It’s nice, Mum. You know it’s raining?”<br/>
“Taxi, darling. We’ll be fine.” </p><p>Otis went to leave the room, then changed his mind and sat on Jean’s bed. He could see his mother’s face change, almost imperceptibly, with surprise, but she quickly hid the expression by applying a quick swipe of lipstick.<br/>
“Everything okay, darling?” Her voice was light and passive, hiding what she really wanted to ask. Otis felt like laughing at how familiar her tricks were, so familiar that he had started using them unconsciously. Avoidance tactics.<br/>
Time to stop avoiding.<br/>
“Not really, Mum.” Jean turned around. Then, after a moments hesitation, she sat down next to him.<br/>
“Talk to me, Otis. Please talk to me.” </p><p>They were both silent.<br/>
Then, “Why is everything so difficult?”<br/>
Jean sighed and took her son’s hand. “Nothing is easy at your age, Otis. And honestly? It just gets harder.”<br/>
“So what’s the point, then?”</p><p>“The point is,” she stopped. She squeezed his hand. She brought up her other hand and touched his face. “The point is that although nothing is easy, it is... beautiful. Life is messy and difficult and makes you want to scream and cry and give up on everything and everyone, but it is also absolutely wonderful. We can’t fix people and we can’t save them, all we can do is muddle along together and try our best.”<br/>
“So what should I do?”<br/>
“You try your best to make her feel better. You can’t fix her.”<br/>
“That’s what Jakob said.”<br/>
“And he’s right. Be there for Maeve, help her up when she falls, make sure she knows she has a place to go. But keep in mind that she isn’t a... thing. She isn’t something to be fixed. Believe me, I’ve tried. It doesn’t work. A lot of people think that my job is fixing people, when in fact, people cannot be fixed because we can never be broken.”<br/>
Slowly, haltingly, Jean leaned towards Otis and kissed him lightly on the forehead. “Be there for her. Even if she doesn’t want you there. People are all we’ve got.” </p><p> </p><p>from: Eric xxxx<br/>
wyd tonight oatcake?</p><p>to: Eric xxxx<br/>
Nothing why </p><p>from: Eric xxxx<br/>
slumba @ mine?? </p><p>to: Eric xxxx<br/>
Not tonight sorry. just not in the mood. we’ll do something tomorrow, promise </p><p>from: Eric xxxx<br/>
no problem man. if this is about maeve, try not to worry, she’ll text u when she’s ready. love ya </p><p>to: Eric xxxx<br/>
Love you </p><p>Otis put his phone face down on the coffee table. His only messages had been from Eric - nothing from Maeve. He flung an arm across his face and listened to the rain pounding.<br/>
“I’m going out, Otis, I’ll see you later,” Jean stalked into the living room, heels tapping on the floor. Otis lifted his arm to see his mother stood over him, smiling slightly self-consciously. “How do I look?”<br/>
Otis smiled. “You look beautiful, Mum. You always do.”<br/>
Jean’s breath caught in her throat before she smiled broadly. “Thank you, darling. Don’t stay up too late.” She pulled her coat on, and before Otis knew it, she was out the front door, and he was alone in the house.<br/>
The rain pelted down, so loud it sounded like it might come through the roof at any moment.<br/>
The lights were low, making the living room seem smaller, darker.<br/>
A few candles flickered on the mantelpiece.<br/>
The rain fell.<br/>
The dishwasher gurgled.<br/>
The fridge hummed.<br/>
The rain fell. And fell. And fell.<br/>
“Fuck it.”<br/>
Otis leapt up from the sofa, almost tripping over his feet as he tried to lace up his trainers as quickly as possible; he crashed into the coffee table and almost toppled the large run by the front door. Shoving one arm haphazardly through his coat, he went to unlatch the door, his heart in his mouth, ready to run through the rain to Maeve.</p><p>He swung the door open, and was faced with a girl. A girl with soaking, dark hair plastered to her face, sopping wet clothes and huge, anxious eyes rimmed with smudged black.<br/>
The rain hammered down. Otis saw her shiver.<br/>
“Can I come in?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>our girl is back!!</p><p>what do we think of wise old jakob? i honestly love jakob as a character and i just feel like he’d give great advice. also can you tell i have a huge crush on jean milburn bc i have a huge crush on jean milburn </p><p>i honestly can’t believe how long this fic is now!! was originally only going to be 10 chapters at the most, but i’ve loved writing it. the story will be winding to a close soon, but not just yet</p><p>as usual, hope you wonderful people are all happy and healthy and safe x</p><p>p.s. did anyone notice my little Fleabag reference when jean was speaking? if you haven’t watched Fleabag, use lockdown as an opportunity to invest in another amazing tv show!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. sinking slow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>maeve comes to otis </p><p>pre-chapter warning: non-explicit smut up ahead bc i can’t write smut properly lmao</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maeve sat cross-legged on Otis’s bed. He had given her a towel for her hair, and it hung loose and damp over her shoulders. He had put her wet clothes in the drier whilst she changed, so when he had come back into his bedroom she was clad in a pair of his sweats and an old The Smiths t-shirt. Morrissey’s face gloomily peered up from Maeve’s chest as Otis handed her a steaming mug of tea and sat next to her.<br/>“Thanks.” She had still barely looked at him, instead staring down into the liquid in her cup. But then, surprisingly, she spoke before he did. “Sean texted me yesterday.”<br/>“Oh.” Otis was not expecting that. “Saying what?”<br/>Maeve smiled bitterly. “Saying I’m a selfish prick and a shit sister.” Otis felt his fists clench. “But also that he’s not coming back again. I blocked his number after that.”<br/>“Do you think he’s lying?”<br/>“I really don’t think he is this time.” She sipped her tea then placed it carefully on the counter next to the bed. “He won’t bother now he knows he can’t manipulate me.”<br/>“Are you sure?”<br/>“No. But I’m hopeful. For once.”</p><p>She sat in profile to him, her chin lowered. The light in his room was warm and soft, making her skin glow with an orange hue. He could smell her damp hair and the steam wafting from the mug of tea. The rain beat against the window over their heads.<br/>“Maeve.”<br/>Her head stayed bowed.<br/>“Maeve.” His voice cracked. Finally, finally, she looked at him. Her eyes were shimmering, threatening to spill over with tears but defiantly refusing. <br/>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Her voice was hardly above a whisper. Then - before he could say it’s okay, I understand, I’m here now - she was on him and in him and around him. Her arms wound around his back tightly, holding him to her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and simply held on in a hug that was so much more than a hug. He clung onto her in return, gathering her up to him, his hands in her hair, breathing her in. I’m sorry, it’s okay, I love you; it was hard to tell who was saying what, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was that Maeve Wiley was here, in his room, hugging him. </p><p>They stayed like that for a while, simply breathing each other in. Otis could hardly believe just how much he’d missed her this past week, mentally hitting himself for letting her fester in that stupid caravan all alone. Slowly, he pulled away.<br/>Her forehead rested on his. Her breath was warm and sweet on his mouth. He felt his heart speed up. <br/>“Let me make you feel good, Maeve. Please.” His voice threatened to catch in his throat. She looked into his eyes for a moment, in that way that only she could do, before nodding. She kissed him lightly on the lips. “Okay.”</p><p>The rain continued pounding over their heads. He pushed her gently so she lay back, her head resting on the pillows. Slowly, slowly, he kissed Maeve’s face, her neck, her throat. Her breath sped up. Suddenly, a pang of nervousness. <br/>“I, um. I haven’t done this before, so just, in advance, I’m sorry if it’s bad, tell me if it’s awful, I-“<br/>“Otis,” she placed a hand under his chin from where it hovered over her covered stomach. She smiled. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” <br/>He swallowed, almost overcome with the love he felt for her. Instead of bursting into song or proclaiming it from the rooftops or anything insane like that, he simply began to lift the t-shirt off her. Maeve sat up and pulled it over her head, mussing her hair slightly. <br/>“Probably a good thing,” she said as she chucked the shirt to the end of the bed. “We don’t want Morrissey watching. The stupid prick.” <br/>And just like that, the tension seemed to melt away. Otis laughed - this felt right. That old nervousness was still there, still threatening to rear it’s stupid head and push panic up his throat and out of his mouth - but Maeve was also there, with her black-rimmed eyes and her long hair and her soft voice that could speak so many blasphemies and atrocities. </p><p>After a laughter-inducing struggle with her bra, Otis continued his ministrations, kissing and licking his way down her torso. Her breathing was erratic and she squirmed slightly under him. It gave him a thrill to see her like this, to experience her body like this, but the thrill was intensified into full-blown excitement when he felt her hand snake into his hair and pull gently. <br/>“Oh, um, shit.” His own voice felt too low in his ears. <br/>“Enjoyed that?” Otis could practically hear the smirk in Maeve’s voice, and blushed. Trembling slightly, he pulled her - his - sweats down over her long legs.</p><p>Otis started hesitantly, unsure really on how to go about it. But, as Maeve’s breathing sped up more, as she tugged his hair this way and that, as her hips moved underneath him, he learned what she liked. His hands under her hips, his mouth constantly moving, he learned how to give her the pleasure he had always wished upon her. The sounds she made above him were sounds he had always, always wanted to hear. <br/>Then, finally: “Otis... Otis, I’m-“<br/>A tremor, a small spasm. She sighed from somewhere above his head. <br/>He stopped and looked up at her; Maeve was smiling slightly, her eyes half shut. <br/>“The rain’s stopped.” Her voice was low. <br/>The rain had, indeed, stopped. </p><p> </p><p>Much later, Otis woke up suddenly. The light in his bedroom was dim and sluggish; birds were chirping quietly outside. It was early, really early. The kind of early where everything is still and immutable with the dull light that comes before a sunrise. <br/>His back was warm. Twisting his head slightly, Otis saw Maeve, her hair tousled, bunched up under the duvet, her body pressed up against his, one arm thrown over his body. He smiled. <br/>Carefully, so as not to wake her, Otis tried to manoeuvre his body around to lie on his other side - unsuccessfully. His legs somehow managed to tangle themselves together and kick Maeve, albeit gently, but enough to wake her. The selfish side of Otis found he didn’t mind because he got to hear an adorable waking-up noise that he doubted Maeve would ever make again. <br/>“Otis?” Her voice was gravelly. “What time is it?”<br/>“It’s okay,” he whispered. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.” <br/>She turned over, but pulled his arm over her, so instead he was the one spooning her. Otis breathed in the smell of her hair and shut his eyes. </p><p>Then, somehow, communicating wordlessly, it happened. A shift here, a movement there. Almost languidly, he reached into the top draw to get what he needed. She moved her body on top of his. <br/>Slowly, in the muted light of the early morning, under the covers, accompanied by the chirps of the birds outside, the two of them came together. </p><p>Otis wouldn’t have had it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>finallyyyyyyyyy they did it </p><p>surprise new chapter, i couldn’t sleep so i carried on writing instead! </p><p>i really wanted to make their first time together special but also not too dramatic if that makes sense? like when it comes down to it, they both realise that they just love each other a lot and that essentially is enough </p><p>also prepare for hungover jean in the next chapter (dun dun dunnnn)</p><p>again i hope you’re all happy healthy safe sane etc etc xx lots of love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. the refugee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>morning after</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, Maeve found herself sat in Otis’s bed without Otis. The sun streamed in from small fraction of visible sky in the top window. Maeve could hear muffled and unidentifiable music playing downstairs, as well as few clatters from the kitchen. She smiled. Otis must be making breakfast. She lay back into the pillow, smelling Otis all around her. <br/>Then: <br/>“Shit.” Aimee! She hadn’t spoken to Aimee all week. </p><p>Hurriedly, Maeve clicked on Aimee’s contact.<br/>“Maeve!”<br/>“Hi, Aimes, I-“<br/>“Where the hell have you been? I’ve called you about a bajillion times this week, I’ve been worried sick!”<br/>“Aimee, I’m-“<br/>“I mean you could have at least texted me back, just once, just to let me know you weren’t, like, dead!”<br/>“I know, I’m really-“<br/>“Where even are you?”<br/>Maeve took a deep breath. “Otis’s house.”<br/>A pause. Then... “Oh my God! Did you, did you-?”<br/>“We did.”<br/>Maeve had to hold the phone away from her ear as a strangled gasp crossed with a scream blasted through the speaker. “MAEVE! Oh my God! Oh my- how was it? Was it good? Was it really shit? Oh, God, I hope it wasn’t shit, you’ve waited bloody long enough...” <br/>“It wasn’t shit, Aimes, don’t worry,” Maeve lowered her voice a fraction. “It was... lovely. It felt so right. I’ve never felt like that about sex before.”<br/>“Oh, babes,” Aimee sounded, alarmingly, slightly choked up. “I’m so happy for you.”<br/>“Look, Aimes, I’m sorry I didn’t text you-“<br/>“No, no, it’s fine.”<br/>“It’s not, let me say this.” Maeve took a deep breath. “I should’ve at least let you and Otis know I was safe, I’m really sorry for going off the grid.”<br/>“Honestly, stop it. I understand, babes. Go and see your man!”<br/>“He’s not ‘my man’ Aimes, I don’t own him-“<br/>“Oh shut up, you know what I mean. Come to mine in a bit and we’ll chat, I’ve got digestive biscuits and PG Tips!”<br/>“See you in a bit.” </p><p>Maeve smiled to herself as she gathered her things together, regretfully folding up Otis’s t-shirt and leaving it on the bed - she would have liked to wear it for the rest of the day, but didn’t feel they were at the stage yet where she could take his clothes without asking.</p><p>Apart from the jumper of course, the jumper with the scarily long arms. That was different. </p><p>As Maeve pulled on her own shirt in front of the mirror, she spied a mark on her neck. Leaning into her reflection, she realised...<br/>“For fuck’s sake.”<br/>An admittedly small but nevertheless visible mark adorned the left side of her neck. A hickey, a goddamned hickey. How childish.</p><p>Steeling herself, Maeve made her way down the stairs. The light filtering in from the many windows around the house was bright; the torrential rain had cleared the air completely, leaving a beautiful morning in its wake. The sound of the radio became louder as she walked into the empty kitchen, an old Bowie song playing tinnily. Cautiously, Maeve walked out onto the balcony to find Otis and his mother sat at the little table, facing the gorgeous view. Two large mugs sat in front of them, along with some haphazard bowls - Jean’s, Maeve noticed, was still full of porridge.<br/>“Morning.” </p><p>Otis started at the sound of her voice and jumped up from his seat. Jean raised her head from its place on the table; Maeve had to fight not to laugh at the sight of her - Jean’s hair was tousled to say the least, and she was sporting a pair of oversized sunglasses. <br/>“Hi, Maeve,” Otis leaned forward as if to kiss her, but suddenly pulled back. Then, to Maeve’s befuddlement, he went in for a hug, but was stood too far away to properly embrace her, so it turned into an awkward, one-armed sort of grasp. “Um. Sorry.”</p><p>Maeve opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Jean’s husky voice. “Apologies, Maeve, my son thinks for some reason it is inappropriate to kiss his girlfriend in front of his mother.” She stood up, wobbled slightly, and lifted her sunglasses, revealing bloodshot eyes. “I will make my exit, so Otis can feel more comfortable and so I don’t accidentally pitch myself over the balcony.” She moved slowly towards the sliding doors. “Lovely to see you Maeve. Help yourself to breakfast, dear.”<br/>“Thanks, Jean. Nice to see you too.” </p><p>Jean slid the doors shut behind her, cutting David Bowie’s voice off as he was singing about sound and vision. Maeve sat down in Jean’s empty seat. Otis stayed standing. <br/>“Sit down, dickhead.” He sat.<br/>“Do you want any breakfast, or cof- what’s that on your neck?”<br/>Maeve grinned and tucked her knees up onto the chair. “What do you think it is, genius?”<br/>“Oh, shit, sorry.” <br/>Maeve leaned towards him and yanked the collar of his t-shirt down. “Snap. We match.” <br/>As bright as day, two deep purple marks decorated Otis’s collar bones. He squeaked and pulled his shirt up, then cleared his throat. “So, um. Mum knows.”<br/>“Yeah? What did she say?”<br/>“Oh, you know. The usual. Protection, boundaries. She doesn’t mind, unless we’re secretly planning to foist some mini Otis or Maeve look-alikes on her in nine months or so.”<br/>Maeve snorted. “As if. I’d much rather take another trip down the clinic.”</p><p>A silence. Maeve looked down at her knees. <br/>“Maeve-“<br/>“It’s fine. It was a joke.” <br/>She felt a large hand on the back of her hand. Without thinking, she leaned back into his palm slightly and looked at him. Otis’s eyes always fascinated her; they stood out so starkly blue in contrast his dark hair and pale skin. </p><p>It was cheesy as hell, and definitely an overused trope, but Maeve sometimes genuinely felt like they could see straight into her soul. </p><p>“I promise you won’t have to go back to that clinic, Maeve.” Otis’s voice was quieter than before. “You won’t have to go through that again.”</p><p>Maeve remembered the sharp, clinical smell of the room she was led into. The hospital dress made of weird, rubbery material. The snivelling sounds from the dejected women all around her in the waiting room. The looks on the faces of the nurses when she tried to crack jokes - the expression of pity. </p><p>She remembered the woman she had met, the one who ate her pudding. The way she cried, then hobbled out on her daughter’s arm. </p><p>“Maeve?”</p><p>She remembered Otis standing there with those flowers, those stupid flowers, in his stupid suit, and the relief she felt when she saw his face. <br/>How could she not have realised how she felt? </p><p>Maeve smiled reassuringly. “I know. Thank you. I’m okay.” <br/>“Okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Maeve ended up leaving for Aimee’s house half an hour after coming downstairs, promising under duress from Otis that she would have breakfast there. Otis walked her to the front door; she stood on the doorstep, looking up at him with that slight smile that was so rare to see.<br/>“See you Monday, then?”<br/>“See you Monday.” <br/>Otis leaned down to give her a peck, but abruptly Maeve leaned upwards, clasped her hands around his neck and pulled his face down towards hers, connecting their lips passionately. Otis smiled into the kiss and pulled her flush to his body.</p><p>“Um... should I come back later, then?”</p><p>The two broke apart, Otis swaying slightly. Eric was stood in the middle of the pathway leading up to the house, sporting an expression that suggested he had just seen someone do a poo in the middle of the street. <br/>“Um, hi, Eric,” Otis drew back his right hand from its place on Maeve’s waste and wiped his lips. Eric shuddered. <br/>“Are you two done mating out in the open, now?” <br/>“All done,” Maeve winked at Otis, and he inadvertently made a squeaking laugh in his throat. Eric raised his eyebrows. <br/>“Bye, you two.” Maeve walked past Eric in her heavy boots, looking back only once to wave at the two boys. </p><p>Eric stood next to his best friend on the front door step and stared at Otis, who was waving back limply. “Oh, my God, man. You’re lovestruck.” <br/>Otis turned to look at his friend blankly. “Huh?”<br/>Suddenly, Eric gasped and grabbed Otis’s arms. “Oh my- did you?!”<br/>“Did we what?”<br/>“Shut up, man, you know what I’m on about! Did you?”<br/>“We did.”<br/>Eric’s noise of incredulity caused an angry exclamation from a very hungover Jean upstairs. </p><p>After much discussion (and quiet screaming from Eric) the two ended up sat at the kitchen table with humongous bowls of cereal placed in front of them, Otis watched his best friend slurp his coffee.<br/>“Did I invite you over?”<br/>Eric shook his head and grinned. “No, but you’ve been all surly and Maeve-like this week so I thought I’d come and see you before I go to Adam’s.”<br/>“Oh, you’re going to Adam’s? I thought he usually came to yours.”<br/>“Yeah, that’s the thing, he’s met my parents loads but I haven’t met his yet. Well. Apart from Headmaster Groff, but we don’t talk about him.”<br/>“Rightly so.”<br/>“So I’m meeting his mum today, I’m going round for lunch and afternoon tea.”<br/>Otis snorted. “That doesn’t sound very... Adam. Also, you might want to be careful. Maureen Groff is the reason Mum’s so hungover today. They went out dancing last night, she didn’t get home until four.” </p><p>Eric’s mouth dropped open. “Seriously?! My best friend’s mum and my boyfriend’s mum are dance partners? Scandalous.” </p><p>There was quiet for a while, punctuated only by the birds chirping and Jean’s muffled voice from upstairs, most likely on the phone to Jakob. Then:<br/>“Oatcake.”<br/>“Eric.”<br/>Eric took a deep breath. He seemed subdued, so Otis gave him space to talk at his own pace. After another moment of silence, he spoke, resolutely staring into his cereal bowl. “It’s so stupid, but I’m... nervous, about asking Adam to come to Church. Mum won’t stop going on about it - you know they adore Adam - and they really want him to come with us. Tomorrow.”<br/>Otis thought for a second. “Do you want him to come?” <br/>Eric’s answer was immediate and fervent. “God, yeah. I actually do. It’s just...”<br/>“What?” </p><p>Eric looked up from his cereal, wide-eyed and biting his lip. His vulnerable side was hidden away so often that when it was shown, Otis was often slightly shocked. </p><p>“I’m worried he’ll be like Rahim. He didn’t mean to be, but he was... not rude, but, like, aloof, almost? Like he knew better than all of us. I’m scared that Adam might say no, or, if he says yes, he’ll only come along to shut me up, and he’ll think me and my family are stupid or silly for going to Church.” He took a deep breath. Otis could tell there was more. </p><p>“And... what if God doesn’t understand why I’m with Adam? I know Jesus tells us to forgive, and I’ve forgiven Adam for how he treated me. But... what if God knows what he did to me, the things he called me and said to me, the way he treated Aimee and everyone else? What if God doesn’t want us to be together and He’s disappointed in me for being with him?”</p><p>Eric’s gaze had dropped down again. He was picking his silver nail polish off, something he only did when he was worried. Otis could hear the cars going past the driveway of the house. <br/>“I think,” Otis spoke slowly. “I think that if God loves you, then He understands why you love Adam.”<br/>Eric looked up. <br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“Sure. I don’t think a loving God is going to condemn you for being with a boy who has done terrible things, but has also grown from them. And I’m sure God will see the events in Adam’s life that caused him to act in the way he did.” <br/>Eric smiled faintly, but quickly frowned again. “And what if Adam doesn’t like Church?”<br/>“Well, that’s his prerogative. If he loves you, then he’ll want to make you happy, even if he doesn’t believe in God. I’ve come to Church with you before, remember?”<br/>“Yeah, that’s true.” Eric suddenly guffawed. “Ah, remember when all my Aunties were trying to get you to dance with them and you just stood there terrified?” He began laughing uproariously. “And when you did start dancing you looked like an electrocuted string bean!” </p><p>Otis kicked his best friend under the table, but laughed as well. “God, your family are so happy all the time, it’s exhausting.”<br/>“I know right!” Eric’s laughter petered out. He kicked Otis back, lightly and affectionately. <br/>“Thanks, man.”<br/>“No problem.”</p><p>“Now,” Eric grinned maliciously. “What did Queenie Jeanie have to say about you and Miss Wiley’s rendezvous last night?”<br/>“She wanted to know all the details, including how we disposed of the condom...”<br/>“That’s detty, man!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yay eric!! more eric and adam content next chapter, which will be the penultimate chapter! </p><p>i think this might be one of my favourite chapters that i’ve written so far, just because it’s sweet and domestic and has nearly all the best characters in it (apart from ruthie &lt;3) </p><p>also writing about eric’s religion is really enjoyable and has a very special place in my heart </p><p>hope you’re all doing well! leave feedback if you want, and make sure to stay safe/healthy/happy/rested etc etc xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. thermometer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>eric has lunch at the groff’s</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This pasta is lovely, Mrs. Groff.”<br/>
Maureen smiled at Eric prettily from across the table. “Oh, thank you Eric, dear.” </p><p>Eric was relatively calm despite the nerves that had been eating him up since walking from Otis’s house to meet Adam. As soon as he had seen Adam at the end of the road, hands balled up by his sides and chewing his lip, Eric realised that his boyfriend was just as nervous - if not more - as he was.</p><p>“Look, my mum’s... not like my dad. At all.” Adam had gruffly explain when he had asked Eric to come for lunch a few days earlier. “She’s basically everything he isn’t. So, you know. It should be fine.”<br/>
He had avoided Eric’s gaze, but Eric kissed him on the cheek anyway, making him blush. He loved making Adam blush.</p><p>Now, they were all sat at the dinner table, which looked far too big for only the three of them. Eric wondered if they missed Adam’s dad sometimes, whether the house was too big for only Maureen and Adam. </p><p>“I wasn’t sure if you were vegetarian or not, Adam never tells me anything!” Maureen laughed good-naturedly and sipped her water - she had forgone any alcohol, Eric noticed with a smile to himself. He looked over at Adam discreetly, who was sat with his gaze focused stoically on his food. Maureen carried on. “And of course Michael was always a very plain eater, never liked anything too spicy or salty, so, well, now he’s not here, I can get away with putting a bit more spice into my cooking!” </p><p>Adam cleared his throat. Eric saw his fist clench under the table, and placed a hand gently on his knee. Adam started slightly.<br/>
“Well, its delicious. Thank you again for having me round, Mrs. Groff.”<br/>
“Oh please, call me Maureen!” Maureen giggled slightly. “It’s not like I’m your teacher!”</p><p>Eric smiled. His face hurt from smiling so much.</p><p>“So, on the subject, Eric, how’s school going?”<br/>
“Mum,” Adam’s voice was gruff. “He doesn’t want to talk about school.”<br/>
“Oh, I’m sorry, I just-“<br/>
“No, no,” Eric interjected, taking his hand off Adam’s knee. “It’s okay. School’s going very well, thank you Mrs- Maureen.”<br/>
“Adam tells me you’re in the swing band?”<br/>
“Oh, um, yes. For about six months now.”<br/>
“And forgive me, I’ve forgotten what it is you play, was it the trombone?”</p><p>Adam made a sort of strangled snort in his throat and pretended to cough. Eric kicked him under the table.</p><p>“Uh, no, I play the French horn.”<br/>
“But they’re similar instruments, aren’t they?” Adam suddenly spoke up. He caught Eric’s eye and smiled slightly, a glint in his eye. Eric’s cheeks grew warm.</p><p>“Not really, Adam. They’re both brass instruments but the trombone is relatively, um, easier, and uses a slider...” Eric could feel rather than see Adam looking at him with a smile, so he made an effort to focus on Maureen’s inquisitive and interested face. “...but the French horn has a much wider range of notes and requires a, um, much different f-fingering technique.” </p><p>Shit. Eric’s face was definitely flushed now, and he had felt Adam’s foot press against his when he stupidly tripped over the word ‘fingering’. </p><p>“Well, it sounds like you know your stuff, Eric!” Maureen seemed impressed, apparently oblivious to her son’s mischief.<br/>
“Didn’t you mention that you help Eric practise playing the horn now and again, Adam?”<br/>
For fuck’s sake. Adam leaned back in his chair. “Yeah, sometimes. We’ve put the music practice room to good use, haven’t we?” </p><p>Eric cleared his throat and stoically continued ignoring Adam. “Maureen, would you mind if I had another glass of water?”<br/>
“Not at all, dear, I’ll get you one.”</p><p>Once Maureen had bustled into the kitchen, Eric rounded on his boyfriend. “Stop being such a horny little shit!”<br/>
Adam grinned and leaned in closer. “But it’s so fun watching you get all flustered, Tromboner.”<br/>
Eric almost growled with frustration. “Don’t call me that, man, you’re pissing me off. Just be... just be normal, we’re with your mum for God’s sake!”<br/>
“I’m not the one who mentioned fingering, am I?”</p><p>When Maureen returned with a glass of water, Eric resolutely focused on blocking Adam out and keeping the conversation decidedly away from anything related to Swing Band, trombones, and fingering. </p><p> </p><p>After lunch, Eric found himself taking a stroll up the garden path by Adam’s side. The garden wasn’t quite as big as the entire forest that surrounded the Milburn house, but it was definitely getting there. Maureen had refused to let Eric help clear the plates away (“Don’t even try,” Adam had whispered. “She never lets me do it.”) and had instead suggested that Adam show him the garden, as it was “such a lovely day!”</p><p>Adam discreetly slipped his hand into Eric’s as they wandered. “It’s definitely a ploy to keep us out of my bedroom.”<br/>
Eric smiled and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “Of course, my mum would be the same. In fact, she’d probably station each of my sisters outside my room so we couldn’t get in.” </p><p>Adam huffed a short laugh. The day was clear after the storm of epic proportions that Maureen and Jean had somehow faced from the night before. The grass was still damp, but the watery sunlight reflecting off it made the lawn look like it was coated in jewels. Adorably, when the couple reached the slightly wet bench at the bottom of the huge garden, Adam shrugged off his jacket and put it down.<br/>
“What are you doing?”<br/>
Adam looked at Eric blankly. “So you can sit down.”<br/>
Eric felt his heart swell and sat down on half of the jacket, pulling Adam down to sit right next to him. </p><p>For a while, they just sat in comfortable silence, listening to the birds singing and the remnants of the rain dripping onto the patio from the trees. </p><p>“Sorry about lunch,” Adam turned towards Eric and smiled slightly. “Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”<br/>
Eric rested his head on his broad shoulder. “Nah, it was funny. Your mum was so oblivious.”<br/>
“I think she just blocks anything to do with sex out of her head and pretends it doesn’t exist.”<br/>
“Probably for the best.” </p><p>Eric could feel it rising in his throat. He didn’t want to ruin this almost perfect moment, but it felt like word vomit, like he couldn’t stop it.<br/>
“Adam?” He tried to keep his voice controlled, keep the note of panic out of it.<br/>
“Mm?”<br/>
“I, um...” Eric swallowed. Adam shifted slightly so he was forced to look at him. And he waited for Eric to speak. No pushing, just patience.<br/>
“I, um. I, I, I’m not sure... if I’m ready to have sex yet, I know we were talking about it and you said you didn’t want to bottom and honestly I’m fine with bottoming I think I’d actually prefer it right now but not right now if you know what I mean, like I love you so much and I do want to have sex with you I really do but also I like what we’re doing right now and I just don’t know if I’m-“</p><p>“Eric,” Adam took both of Eric’s hands in his and Eric shut his mouth. His heart was beating abnormally fast. “Eric, it’s fine. I don’t care.”<br/>
“You don’t?”<br/>
“No, I don’t. We’ll wait until you’re ready, and even if you never feel ready, that’s fine. It wouldn’t be fun if only one of us wanted to. It’s fine. I love you too.”</p><p>Eric suddenly felt like he might cry. Instead, he smiled gently. “Okay. Phew.”<br/>
Adam grinned. “And for the record, I am completely fine with the stuff we’re doing at the moment, so bear that in mind.”<br/>
“Okay. Okay, good.” Eric drew in a breath. “I will be ready, at some point. But, thanks for understanding.”<br/>
“It’s okay.” </p><p>Still, Eric knew there was something else gnawing at him. He tried to remember what Otis had said.<br/>
“Adam, there’s something else.”<br/>
Adam blinked and stayed silent, waiting for Eric to go on.<br/>
After a moment of trying to compose himself, Eric realised it was completely futile because it all came out in one breath anyway.<br/>
“Doyouwanttocometochurchwithmeandmyfamilytomorrowmorning?”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
Deep breath. “Would you... do you want to come to Church, tomorrow, with me... and my family?”</p><p>Before Adam could even open his mouth to respond, Eric continued, wrenching his hand out of Adam’s. “Forget I said anything, it’s stupid, you don’t have to, you’re not even a Christian-“<br/>
“I’d like to.”</p><p>Eric stopped rambling and stared at Adam, who was sat looking at him with a serious expression, his mouth fixed in its usual firm line. His large hand moved to rest on top of Eric’s.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“I want to come to Church with you tomorrow. I used to go to Church with my mum, but I kind of gave up on it.”<br/>
“Oh.”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
Another silence, before Eric couldn’t help himself.<br/>
“Why did you give up on it?”</p><p>Adam scratched the back of his neck; Eric had noticed he did this when he was nervous. “I used to go every Sunday and for Easter and Christmas, for the Midnight Mass and the Christingle, you know? My grandparents are religious and my mum is too, a bit. Dad isn’t, he thinks it’s all bullshit. I used to love singing all the hymns and closing my eyes during the prayers. Then, during the service, I’d look at all the stained glass windows. All the colours, and the way it made the light shine like a rainbow onto the floor. All the old ladies used to make a fuss of me and my sister. And, I don’t know, I really liked the sound of Jesus, from what the vicar said. Feeding people, healing them, you know. But then I started thinking, if Jesus actually loves me like everyone said he does, why doesn’t my dad love me?”</p><p>Adam wasn’t looking at Eric. He could see his jaw clench and unclench as he paused, but his hand still rested on top of Eric’s. </p><p>“I thought, if God loves everyone, then why has he made my dad such a prick, and why has he made him mean to my mum and why doesn’t he love us anymore? Or did he ever love his family, even when he married Mum?”</p><p>He took a deep breath and looked down into his lap. </p><p>“And then I thought, if God loves me, why am I so angry all the time? Why do I want to hurt people, and why do I have feelings that make me feel like I’m not... a person? So I stopped going to Church and I stopped believing in God.”</p><p>Eric squeezed his hand. “I went through the same thing. Before my family knew I was gay, I stopped going to Church with them because I was so... I don’t know. Ashamed?”</p><p>Finally, finally, Adam looked at him. “I made you feel like that.”<br/>
“No, Adam-“<br/>
“Don’t tell me I didn’t, Eric, I did. I made your life a fucking misery.”</p><p>Eric didn’t know what to say to that; it wasn’t like it was a lie. </p><p>“If... if God does exist,” Adam’s voice was softer. “If He really does, then why did I want to hurt you so much?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t know. But I know you don’t want to anymore.”</p><p>Adam’s eyes were boring into Eric’s soul. “No. I don’t. I really don’t.” </p><p>Eric leaned forward and kissed Adam gently. </p><p>“People change, Adam. It’s okay.”<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“Of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok this made me a bit teary ngl </p><p>also we stan maureen, what a woman</p><p>sorry if this is slightly ooc for adam but i’m just kind of expanding him as i see fit with the story? anyway this is the penultimate chapter my babies so say goodbye to eric and adam </p><p>the usual, stay happy healthy safe rested etc etc lots of love &lt;3 thank you for all your lovely comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. the voicemail: part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>someone leaves otis a very important voicemail</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Um, hi. Hey. So, this is probably going to be long as fuck so settle in, even though I can’t say it to your stupid face because you’re living it up in Spain or Italy or wherever it is you’ve gone on holiday. It’s probably also going to be cheesy, which isn’t like me. At all. You know I still don’t like big gestures, so this is most likely the biggest gesture you’re ever going to get, apart from when I ran through the rain like a dickhead to your house six months ago and got absolutely fucking soaked. I don’t think I’ll ever forget that night. With everything that had happened before, getting kicked out of school, my mum, Sean coming back. I know I was a dickhead to you, but that night just felt like everything was... good again. Not to sound too much like a walking fucking cliché, but everything seemed to fit into place. I remember going to Aimee’s house the morning after and just feeling so happy with everything. I think I’d forgotten what being happy felt like, because I’d been angry for so long. But, Otis, whenever I’m with you, I don’t feel angry. That first time we met properly, not when you crashed into me and made me drop everything, but when you corrected me in Biology, I knew there was something about you. And the pool... I can’t believe you got a boner, by the way, and also the fact that I had to find that out from Eric is just awful. But anyway. I don’t know how I didn’t see it before. Or maybe I did see it, and I didn’t want to. Because you make me feel safe, Otis, and I haven’t let safe for a long time. I thought feeling safe was for losers, or boring people, or people who don’t understand what the real world is like, because in all honestly, the real world fucking sucks. But it doesn’t suck as much when you’re in it. What I’m trying to say over this stupid voicemail is that it’s you, and it always has been you, it’s never been anyone else, and I don’t think... and I know it won’t ever be anyone else. I love you, Otis.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>plot twist imagine if like... lily left this to otis </p><p>lmao jk it’s obviously maeve </p><p>this is the final chapter!!! i wanted to try and recreate the iconic s2 voicemail but from maeve - can you tell i love vulnerable maeve?</p><p>thank you all so much for reading this silly little fic, i’ve absolutely loved writing it and i hope you’ve all enjoyed reading it </p><p>big love to all of you always &lt;3 my scabby queens</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 12 YEARS LATER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>life later on</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis woke up abruptly. The bright light of a promising summer morning slanted in through the window, landing on the pillow. He stretched, cracked his back. The bed was empty. The alarm clock glared at him,  the red ‘10:00 AM’ making him screw up his eyes.<br/>Yawning, he padded through the hall into the kitchen, clad only in a too-small, coffee-stained top and baggy pyjama trousers, past the large vulva-shaped statue provided by Jean. The smell of freshly brewed tea - was that camomile? - wafted through the apartment.</p><p>Maeve was sat at the round table in the kitchen, dark hair swept up into one of those messy buns that Otis could never get his head around - she made them look so easy. Her new glasses, adorably round, perched on the end of her nose. Steam floated from the huge, whale-shaped mug (a hilarious gift from Eric) that was sat precariously by the open laptop Maeve was staring at intently.<br/>
“Morning,” Otis’s voice was husky with sleep. He kissed Maeve on the top of her head, briefly breathing in the scent of her hair. “How long have you been up?” Looking over her shoulder, he could see she was working on her MA, the MA that had been furiously occupying her time for the last eight months.<br/>
“Not long,” her slim hand reached into her shoulder to rest on his larger one. “Just wanted to get some work done on this today, seeing as I’ve got all the time in the world now. How come you’re up so late?”<br/>
“Just overslept I guess.”<br/>
Otis grabbed a mug, flicking the kettle on.<br/>
“You’ve had breakfast?”<br/>
“A bagel.”<br/>
The silence was comfortable as Otis moved around the kitchen.<br/>
“Oh,” Maeve looked up from the laptop. “Your mum rang, wanted to know if we’re still okay for her book launch party?”<br/>
“Oh shit, when is that?”<br/>
“Next weekend. She said your room is already ready for us, and Eric and Adam can use the guest room.”<br/>
Otis groaned and laughed. “God, imagine being back in my room. I hope she hasn’t kept it exactly how it was, like some sort of shrine.”<br/>
Maeve grinned and shut the laptop. “I love that you think so highly of yourself, babe. You know Ola will probably be there too? Haven’t seen her for ages.”<br/>
“Oh cool, it would actually be lovely to see her.”<br/>
“Her honeymoon looked great, didn’t it?”<br/>
“No idea, love.”<br/>
“Well, it did. Saw it on FaceBook. Her and Jeanie are adorable.”<br/>
Maeve sipped her tea as Otis sat down at the table. </p><p>The kitchen was cosy and small, accessorised with little touches from the people they loved. Innumerable potted plants and ferns from Jean draped themselves around the space; numerous cook books from Aimee gathered dust from lack of use, but had pride of place on the shelf above the sink installed by Jakob; dozens of mugs occupied the cupboards, most of them being ‘thank you’ gifts from either Otis’s clients or Maeve’s students - neither of them could understand why mugs were such a popular gift, but they loved each of them nonetheless.<br/>
A picture of Maeve, Otis and Aimee grinned at the couple from the fridge - it was from the last day of sixth form, taken by Lily. Otis had his arms around the two girls, looking distinctly awkward but nonetheless happy. Aimee was beaming, bent over forwards in the throes of laughter with an arm wrapped around Otis’s front. Maeve looked, as she usually did back then, unimpressed, but even the photograph captured the small glimmer of a smile as her eyes gazed up at Otis, leaning into him. </p><p>“What’re the plans for today, then?” Otis swallowed a huge gulp of coffee and cracked his back. “Nothing too strenuous, I hope.”<br/>
“Ringing Aimes for a quick ‘bonjour’ and a catch up.”<br/>
Aimee had moved to Paris about two years ago and was, in her own words, “absolutely bloody LOVING IT, babes!” She had landed a job at a fancy Parisian bakery of all places, in addition to landing a very dreamy and very hunky Parisian boyfriend named Marcel, whom Maeve and Eric gushed over and whom even Otis had to admit was ridiculously good-looking. Adam had also, in his own begrudging way, had called him ‘pretty fit’. Marcel seemed absolutely besotted with Aimee, which was enough for all of her friends. </p><p>“Not up to much else really, though, apart from my MA. Fancy a lazy day? It’s the weekend, after all, and you don’t have any clients.”<br/>
Otis smiled, then leaned forward and pecked Maeve on the lips. “You read my mind, Mrs. Milburn.”<br/>
Maeve guffawed. “I think you mean Miss Wiley, Mr. Wiley.”<br/>
“Eric still thinks it’s funny that I took your name.”<br/>
“Yeah, well Eric can fuck off, we all know that he’ll jump at the chance of becoming Mr. Groff when Adam finally pops the question.”<br/>
“I know he’s been working up to it, Adam’s such a shit liar. You can literally see it in his eyes every time they’re together.”<br/>
“And,” Maeve’s eyes glinted gleefully as she continued. “Eric obviously doesn’t understand the oppressive, patriarchal roots of a woman changing her last name to her husband’s, or the cultural significance that it is now legal for a man to take his wife’s name.”<br/>
“So what you’re saying is that this is a matriarchal household?”<br/>
“Of course.” She looked down at her belly, which was stretching the fabric of Otis’s old t-shirt and smiled. Otis placed a hand over the protrusion. “And when little one arrives, she’ll rule this household with me.”</p><p>Otis smiled at his wife. “I can’t wait.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SURPRISE sneaky final chapter </p><p>this is ACTUALLY the last one i promise </p><p>ok i know it isn’t realistic that all college couples stay together so unfortunately lily and ola broke up and so did aimee and steve but obvs i kept my four babies together </p><p>ok this is definitely what my headcanons are for the characters later on:<br/>• otis becomes a therapist (not strictly sex therapy although he is trained)<br/>• maeve is a high school english teacher working on an MA in feminist literary criticism<br/>• aimee actually worked hard at baking and moved to france and just lived her life as the queen she is<br/>• eric worked his way up to becoming the manager of a boujie ass boutique<br/>• adam became a primary school teacher BECAUSE I SAID SO<br/>• jean and jakob didn’t get married but stayed together and jean has a new book that doesn’t exploit otis’s sexuality<br/>• ola got happily married to a woman<br/>• lily became a sci-fi author with a cult following<br/>• ruby probably took over the country or something idk </p><p>anyway love you all AND if you have any sex education fics let me know and i’ll check them out!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>